


All The Lonely People

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate World, Evil, F/M, Love Triangles, Slight Character Death, Songs Coming to Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beatles are in the studio when a portal opens and takes them to another world. Now they are trapped, surrounded by all the drama, and just want to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay boys, take lunch.” George Martin said, turning off the recorder and setting back in his chair. They had been working at these songs for hours, doing rough drafts and touch ups. They were all hungry, tired, and a little cranky. Brian was in his office, doing some paper work while the boys worked.

George Harrison flopped down on the couch that was set up in the studio and grabbed a bag full of food from the little table. He was starving and kept a bag of food with him in case of an emergency. While Brian and George Martin left the studio for food, George was busy eating there. John, Paul, and Ringo watched him.

“Wha’?” He asked with a mouthful of food.

“You brought food with you?” Paul asked. George smiled and nodded.

“I get hungry easy.” He said. “I always bring food with me. Because when I get hungry, I get cranky. And I’m not pleasant to be with when I’m cranky.”

“Well Georgie, mind sharein’ your biscuits with me?” John asked asked as he slid onto the couch by George. George clutched them to his chest and growled.

“They’re my biscuits.” George said. “No one eats my biscuits. No one.”

“I bet I can eat one.” Paul said. He went to grab one. George hauled off and bit him. Paul cried out and clutched his hand to his chest. “He bit me! I can’t believe he bit me!”

“Now the poor lad has the taste for flesh!” John called out dramatically. Ringo was laughing hysterically.

“Oh John, you should’ve been an actor.” Ringo laughed.

“Been an actor? Didn’t you seen my award winning performance in the ground breaking, heart pounding drama A Hard Day’s Night?” John laughed.

“On a more serious note,” Paul said. “George. Bit. Me!”

“Oh, don’t be such a drama queen.” George said. “I didn’t draw blood. There’s no puncture marks. You’re fine.”

“Fine? Fine?! My hand freakin’ hurts!” He called out. Everyone was laughing, so eventually, Paul joined in, even though his hand did hurt. “Just keep your vampire fangs away from my hand or I’ll hit you over the head with my bass.” Paul chuckled. George smiled, showing off his so called “vampire fangs”. Even though, he didn’t need fake teeth during Halloween to play Dracula.

“So where’d Eppy and Martin head off to?” Ringo asked, looking up at the sound booth where the producer and manager had been.

“Probably off to lunch so George doesn’t attack them for their food.” John laughed. George stuck his tongue out at him then went back to eating his biscuits. “I think I’m gonna take a nap. I’m down right tired.”

“Maybe if you started going to be before three in the morning, you wouldn’t be so tired.” Paul said with a laugh.

“Shut up Macca. No one asked you!” John said. He flopped down on the couch and put his feet in George’s lap. “You so much as bit them and I’ll stab you in the neck.” John said. He put his dark sunglasses on and went to sleep.

“Paul, wanna play War?” Ringo asked, grabbing his deck of cards and shuffling them.

“Sure. Not like I can leave anyway. John stole my keys and I am not fishing around in his pants for them.” Paul said. “Last time, he didn’t have underwear on. He woke up and said I had better buy him dinner next time.” Ringo laughed.

“Oh my!” He laughed. “I’m sure Cynthia appreciated that.” Paul glared at Ringo and set at the opposite side of the table from him. Ringo dealt out the cards and they started to play their game.

“Do you guys hear that?” George asked, looking up from his sandwich. Paul and Ringo looked over at him.

“Hear what?” They asked at the same time.

“It sounds like wind blowing.” George said. He shook John awake. “Do you hear it?”

“The door is probably just open. Just let me sleep.” He growled. George shook him again. “WHAT?!” John growled.

“Look!” George said, pointing to the center of the room. There was a glowing light there. John set up and took off his sunglasses as Paul and Ringo ran over to them. The wind sound was growing louder as the light grew brighter.

“What the hell is that?” John asked. Soon, it became so bright that they couldn’t even see each other. John put his sunglasses back on to help shield the light from his eyes. Everyone else closed and covered their eyes. The light was so blinding.

****

“Damn it.” George Martin said as him and Brian headed to his car.

“What?” Brian asked.

“I forgot my keys in the studio. I need to go back and get them.” He replied. Brian nodded.

“I’ll just wait out here for you. But hurry back. I’m starving.” He smiled. Martin nodded and ran inside to grab his keys. He saw a light coming under the door of the soundboard, where he knew he had left his keys. He could’ve sworn he shut the light off but he wasn’t sure. He opened the door and was greeted with an intense light coming from inside the studio.

“Dear lord!” He yelled. “Boys! What’s going on?!” He walked into the sound room. The light went out then, making everything dark for a minute. Once Martin’s eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light, he ran to the window that looked down into the studio. He gasped. George’s food laid discarded and so were Ringo’s cards.

And the boys were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the lads wake up someplace different.

Chapter 2

John’s back was hurting when he finally came around. The smell of grass and dirt attacked his nose as he opened his eyes. He saw that everything was dark and began to panic, believing that that horrible light had fried his eyes and left him completely blind...until he realized he was still wearing his sunglasses. He laughed to himself and pulled them off, seeing the sun shining above him. He set up and looked around. He didn’t see any of the other guys but he did see a town.

“What the fuck?” He whispered to himself. He realized he was on a hill high above the town. He didn’t remember seeing a place like that before. It didn’t look English but at the same time it did. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it looked familiar.

“Hi!” A cheery voice said suddenly. John jumped and turned around. There was a young girl sitting there, playing with a toy submarine. She was dressed in an extreme orange jump suit and was smiling at John.

“Who are you?” John asked.

“I’m Lizzy Henderson!” The girl said with bubbles making her voice rise. “And I know who you are.”

“You...you do?” John asked, confused. She smiled and danced around, twirling and dipping.

“Of course I do silly. You’re one of the creators.” She giggled.

“One of the...what?” John asked. Lizzy smiled and pulled him to his feet.

“Come on! I have to show them! They’ll never believe me!” Lizzy said, pulling John towards the town. “They’ll all flip!”

“Who’s “them”?” John asked.

“The rest of the town of course!” Lizzy cheered. “You’re a hero to us! Come on!” She said. She suddenly stopped. John almost tripped over her. She was looking over a little ways from where she had found John.

“What is it?” John asked. Lizzy pointed. He saw what she was pointing at. He pulled his arm from her hand and ran over to it. “George! Ringo!” He called out. The two men slowly woke up, pushing their shaggy hair out of their eyes.

“John?” Ringo asked. He rubbed his eyes. “Georgie? You okay?” He looked over at George, who was still laying on the ground. His eyes were still closed. John and Ringo were both worried that something bad had happened to their friend. John gently shook George.

“Georgie! Wake up!” John yelled. George groaned and opened his eyes.

“Where did I fall asleep last night?” He asked. He looked and saw his two friends and little Lizzy. “None of you are Pattie. What happened?”

“We’re in some kind of alternate universe or something.” John said. He looked around. “Any of you seen Paul?”

“We just woke up dumb ass.” Ringo laughed. “All we’ve seen is you and...” Ringo looked at the girl. John did too.

“Oh, this is Lizzy. We go way back.” John smiled. Lizzy laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. “Anyway, we’ve gotta find Paul. He couldn’t have fallen too far, could he?” He looked around. It had been pure luck that they had found George and Ringo. Maybe that luck would smile on them again and help them find Paul quickly.

“Come on!” Lizzy said, pulling on George and John’s hands. “We can look for him while we head to town. I need to show them! Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee!”

“Okay, okay! We’re going!” John said. “Come on lads. It can’t be too bad.”

So John, George, and Ringo headed off to this town Lizzy kept going on about, all while looking for Paul. They didn’t know where their friend went to or if he was even okay. Hell, they didn’t even know where they were. All they knew was that they were being led to a hopefully peaceful place by a girl who was making them dizzy as she spun and danced. She reminded John of a child who had ate way too much candy. John wondered if Martin and Brian knew they were missing or if they were worried. Cynthia, Maureen, Pattie, and Jane were probably all waiting for them. But all John knew was they had to stick together.

****

Deep in the woods was where Paul finally awoke. He was nestled in a bed of pine needles and leaves, comfier then his friends had been. Even though his head was a little foggy, his back wasn’t all twisted up. He set up and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He didn’t know how he had ended up there. He figured that John had knocked him out and taken him to the woods as a joke. They were all gonna jump out soon with masks and scare the crap out of him.

“John?” Paul asked. “George? Ringo? Guys?” He didn’t receive an answer from them. But he did hear soft singing not far from where he was. He got up and walked towards the singing, now growing louder.

That’s when he saw something that would change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul sees beauty; the boys learn of the strange town they are in.

Chapter 3

“Oh my...” Paul whispered. For there in front of him was a girl. She was swimming in a pond, or small sized lake. She looked to be having a good time by herself, singing and swimming. Paul just stood there and watched her. He couldn’t really see her very well but he could tell that her hair was a strange color for someone of her age. At least, he assumed she was about his age or a little younger. He wondered who she was and what she was doing out here.

But he soon got his answer.

“Martha!” A voice called out. “Martha, it’s time for lunch!” The girl, Martha, in the lake looked up towards the sound of the voice.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” She called back. She swam to the edge of the water and climbed out. Paul ducked behind the tree, so he could see her but she couldn’t see him. He gasped then at what he saw.

She was completely naked, all her parts and hair exposed for anyone to see. Her hair on her head was very long, covering her breasts and reaching down towards her butt. It was a beautiful grey, not silver like an older ladies, but the color of smoke. There were streaks of bright, snow white running through her hair. She shivered a little as the gentle wind hit her. Paul watched as goose bumps made their way up and down her skin. She rubbed her arms a little bit before she bent over to grab her robe. She pretty much mooned Paul then. He felt his heart beat fast and his dick start to come to life. Jane was beautiful, but Paul was falling in love with this stranger.

Martha pulled on her robe and slipped some flip flops on, then walked out of the woods. Paul set in his hiding spot, just thinking of her. He had to find out who exactly she was. Her image was burned into his brain and he was starting to feel he was becoming obsessive. He shook his head. He didn’t have time to be obsessing over a mystery woman. He still didn’t know where he was or where his friends were. He’d deal with the woman later. Right now, he was on a mission.

****

“You’ll love it here!” Lizzy said as they walked into town. “Everyone here is so nice!”

“Where exactly is here?” George asked. He had grown accustomed to Lizzy’s jumping and flipping while they walked. The little girl had gained a special place in all their hearts. Lizzy just smiled and did a cartwheel.

“Welcome to Penny Lane!” She called out as she cart-wheeled.

“Penny Lane?” Ringo asked. “Why, that’s in Liverpool!” Lizzy stopped cart-wheeling then and looked up at Ringo.

“Where’s that?” She asked, looking up at him with eyes full of wonder. Ringo looked at John and George then back at her.

“Where’s what?” He asked.

“Liverpool.” Lizzy said. “Where is it?”

“Um...in England.” Ringo said. He was amazed by her need for information. No one had ever shown that much interest about his hometown before.

“I want to know more.” Lizzy said. “Tell me more.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking us into town?” John asked.

“Riiiggghhhhtttt.” Lizzy said. She smiled and jumped around as they headed into town.

There were building and homes everywhere. Some homes were larger then others. In the distance, John could see a mansion nestled against a fairly large wooded area. Around the town were large fields and there were several people working in each other them, picking something he couldn’t see.

“What’s going on out there?” John asked. He thought he was talking to Lizzy.

“Strawberry picking.” A voice said. John jumped and saw Lizzy standing by an older gentleman. “We are well known for our beautiful strawberry fields.”

The man they were talking to was dressed as strange as Lizzy was. He was wearing a top hat and flashy colored clothes. He smiled politely at boys.

“So my niece tells me she found you on the hill.” He said. He took off his top hat and bowed. “I am Mr. Kite. And you already know Lizzy.” John looked at George and Ringo.

“I’m...” John started to say.

“You are John Lennon.” Mr. Kite said. “And that is George Harrison and Ringo Starr. We all know who you guys are...isn’t there supposed to be a forth one?”

“How do you know who we are?” John asked, ignoring Mr. Kite’s question.

“You are the Creators.” He said. He seemed to just confuse the boys, not inform them.

“The Creators?” George asked. “Sir, I think you’re a little insane. We create songs, not people, and certainly not a whole town.” Mr. Kite smiled.

“You’d be surprised.” He said. George felt a bit of a cold chill down his spine. “But if you don’t believe me, then you should follow me. I’ll show you the truth.” He started walking towards the town square.

“Should we follow him?” Ringo asked. George and him had pretty much voted John the leader of their group, since he pretty much was the leader of the band. Now they were looking to him for some kind of guidance.

“Sure.” John said. “He may be able to help us find Paul.”

They followed Mr. Kite and Lizzy into town. People kept staring at them and watching them walk. There were a few who were dressed crazy like Mr. Kite and Lizzy, but most were dressed in normal clothes. There was a soft hint of strawberry in the air.

“You’ll enjoy it here.” Mr. Kite said. “Most of us are very friendly.” They walked into the town square. A crowd of people gathered around them.

“Guys!” Someone yelled. George, John, and Ringo turned to see Paul. He was covered in pine needles. John ran over to him.

“Paul! Where were you?” He asked. Paul didn’t answer though. He was too busy staring at something in the middle of town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beatles learn that they're not just famous.

Chapter 4

“What is that?” Paul asked. John, George, and Ringo didn’t know what he was looking at, but Mr. Kite did. He was smiling as he saw Paul walk up towards it. For there, directly in the middle of town, was a large statue of the Beatles.

It was a large, circular slab with the Beatles standing on it. John, Paul, and George made a triangle, standing at the edge of the slab. John was playing his favorite electric guitar and his legs were slightly bent at the knees like he was when he played. Paul was smiling and playing his bass, almost like he was flirting with the girls out in the audience like he always seemed to do. George had his awkward smile, his eyebrows knitted together. Then, in the middle of their triangle was Ringo, with his signature cute smile and his head tipped a little to the side in the middle of a head bounce. The detail was amazing. They were so life like...

“Are those...us?” Ringo asked, taking in every detail.

“Yes sir.” Mr. Kite said. “You’re quite famous here.”

“Why?” George asked. Lizzy giggled and hugged his leg.

“Because you made us all.” She said. “At sometime or another, we were a thought in one of your heads. You may not have originally created us, but you gave us all life.”

“Life?” John asked. Lizzy giggled and smiled. Mr. Kite was impressed.

“It’s great seeing you finally.” Mr. Kite said. “Not just from memories and photographs.”

The boys all looked at each other then took in their surroundings. They saw a school teacher leading a line of children across a zebra crossing. There was a man sitting on a bench, reading the morning newspaper. There was a barber hanging photos of people on the walls of his shop. Just a bunch of people going about their daily lives, oblivious to the fact that the Beatles were even there.

“Welcome to Penny Lane.” Mr. Kite said. “I hope you enjoy your stay.”

****

Martha was shivering a little as she walked into the house. Anna, the maid of the house and her good friend, was waiting with a towel. Martha smiled as she dried her hair. She’d sneak up the back stairs to her room and change then join her family (pretty much adopted family) for lunch.

“Thank ya luv.” Martha said with a smile. She was ready to head up the stairs when Anna grabbed her arm.

“Beware, for the wolf has joined them for lunch.” Anna said. Martha thought for a minute then sighed.

“Why?” She asked.

“I wish I knew.” Anna said. “Better hurry though. They’re expecting you.”

Martha sighed and headed upstairs. Drying off the water that had remained in her long hair, she then quickly dressed in jeans and a nice shirt. She knew that most people thought she was strange for wearing the clothes, but she enjoyed them. She ran a silver brush through her smokey hair and put on some lip gloss to help with her chapped lips.

“Here goes nothing.” She said. She left her rather large room and walked down the grand staircase. She headed to the dinning room where the owners of the house waited with their guest.

Her Majesty and Sun King were the owners of the home. They were an acting couple, married for many years. No one in town knew their real name and they had long since just accepted their characters names that had made them rich. After thirty-five years of marriage, they were not able to have children. They took Martha into their home when she was just a toddler. She showed up on the streets one day with no parents and no money to help her survive. She was almost twenty now and living in a happy home. But there was also a downside to this happy living, and his name was Dr. Robert.

“Martha!” Her Majesty cheered happily as Martha walked into the dining room. The two other men in the room looked up and smiled. One of them stood up and walked to Martha.

“Hello my dear.” He said as he gently took her hand and kissed it. Dr. Robert was a smooth talker but there was just something about him she couldn’t stand.

“Hello Doctor.” Martha said.

“Please call me Robert. I think we know each other well by now.” He smiled at her. She plastered a fake smile on her face. “Please sit.” He said as he pulled out her chair for her. She set down and smiled at Her Majesty and Sun King. Robert poured Martha a cup of tea, which she actually couldn’t stand, but she drank to please Her Majesty.

“Robert wishes for you to attend Mr. Kite’s performance tonight for the Strawberry Festival.” Sun King said as he sipped his own tea. “Her Majesty has ordered a new dress for you to wear. You will have a marvelous time, won’t she Robert?”

“Yes she will.” He smiled and held her hand. She shivered a little bit. “Are you cold my dear?”

“She was probably out swimming again, weren’t you Martha?” Sun King asked.

“Yeah.” She smiled weakly. That’s when someone walked in who made her heart beat fast and her palms sweat. He was ruggedly handsome with a killer smile. He was also their butler.

“Hello Jude.” Her Majesty said. Jude smiled as he set the food down on the table.

“Hello ma’am.” He said. Robert and Sun King were too busy talking to notice Martha blushing as Jude walked past her. “Hello Martha.”

“Hey Jude.” She giggled. He smiled and let his hand brush against her left one. Robert looked over at him then.

“That’ll be all Jude.” Sun King said. Jude nodded and left the dinning room. Martha sighed a little. She turned her attention back to the doctor. She didn’t know the gears in his head were turning at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo go for lunch; Paul and John explore a little.

Chapter 5

Mr. Kite left not long after meeting the boys. They had free roam of the town, to take in the sites and sounds. George and Ringo went one way, John and Paul another. Lizzy had left with Mr. Kite, because she said she had something to prepare for. So the boys went off on their own.

“Where to Georgie?” Ringo asked. George shrugged. He was starving but he wasn’t sure where restaurants were. But soon, a little radar system in George’s brain started beeping, drawing him toward the food. Ringo had no choice but to follow him. Soon, they found themselves in front of a red building with a couple fancy cars parked around it.

“Maison de Fromage?” Ringo asked. “My French is a little weak, but I think that says “House of Cheese”.”

“Mmmmm, cheese.” George said with a little bit of a growl. “Let’s go in.”

“Fine.” Ringo sighed. They headed inside.

In the entry way was a small crystal chandelier and plush carpet. Ringo was actually a little shocked by the elegance of the place. Usually, small towns like this didn’t have ritzy restaurants like this. They sure didn’t have any of these in the neighborhood he grew up in. They walked farther in, just to be greeted by a snooty looking maitre d’.

“Name.” He said, not even looking up from his guest book.

“Uh...George Harrison and Ringo Starr.” George said. The man snorted.

“Please.” He said. “You can’t be...” He looked up, his eyes widening. “Y-you...you are them!”

“Yeah...hi.” George said. “Can we get a table?”

“Right away sir!” He rang a bell. “Michelle!” A cute girl with black bobbed hair ran up to them. “Give these gentlemen a nice table and let them order whatever they want.” She nodded and took them to a nice table in the center of the room. Everyone watched them as they walked, their eyes wide with shock.

“Bonjour.” Michelle said. “Je mapplle Michelle et...”

“I don’t mean to be mean ma’am but can you speak in English please?” Ringo asked. Michelle smiled.

“Of course! I hate speaking in French all the time. No one knows what I’m saying. I’m not even sure what I’m saying half the time. I could be cursing at them for all I know.” She giggled. “What can I get you?” The boys both ordered in choppy French and she reported it to the kitchen. The maitre d’ brought them over a very expensive bottle of wine.

“What’s this?” George asked.

“Montrachet. It’s very expensive. It’s for you.” He said, presenting the bottles and glasses. Ringo accepted the bottle with a smile.

“Thank you sir.” Ringo said happily, pouring George and himself a drink.

“It’s the least I can do.” He quickly rushed off. Michelle appeared then with their food. Ringo had ordered steak and fries. George had ordered frog legs and snails without him knowing.

“What on earth are those?” Ringo asked.

“He ordered frog legs and snails.” Michelle said. “I tried to tell the chef that wasn’t right, but he’s very cranky and yelled at me.”

“It’s okay.” George said. “Food is food.” He stabbed one of the snails with his fork and put it in his mouth. Michelle and Ringo watched with wonder as he ate it. After a moment or two, he swallowed. “It’s actually not that bad. Wanna try one Rings?”

“No way!” Ringo said. “I don’t eat bugs.” He cut up his steak and ate it while George feasted himself on snails and frog legs. Michelle smiled happily at George. A man who could handle genuine French food instantly won her heart.

Soon, George and Ringo departed, full and happy. They were going to explore the town. As they left, a woman in a sort of Jackie Kennedy themed outfit walked up to Michelle, who was watching George leave with a smile on her face.

“Who was that?” The woman asked. Michelle looked at her.

“Looking for a new mark Maggie Mae?” Michelle asked.

“Maybe...” Maggie Mae giggled. “You like the skinny one don’t you?”

“Maybe.” Michelle giggled this time.

“I’ll stay away from him then.” Maggie Mae laughed. “But the little one is fair game.”

****

Paul and John walked around, taking in the sights. They saw a group of kids making faces at a black sedan that drove through town. The license plate simply said “Money”. John laughed.

“Looks like something you’d have on your car.” John said. Paul glared at him.

“Would not!” He said. John laughed.

“You’re right. Your’s would say “Princess”.” He giggled. Paul hit him in the arm.

“Shut up Lennon or I’ll cripple ya!” Paul said. John laughed.

“Well, I’d like to see ya try!” He took off running. Paul gave chase.

“Get back here Lennon!” Paul said. John turned around and stuck his tongue out at Paul. That’s when Paul saw that John’s path was headed for a woman dancing on the sidewalk. “John! Watch out!” He yelled. John turned around just as he ran to the woman, knocking them both to the ground.

“Oh god I’m so sorry!” John said.

“What’s the big idea?!” She asked as she set up and dusted herself off. “I’m workin’ here!”

“I am really sorry.” John said. Paul jogged up to them. The red head observed both of them.

“You boys aren’t from around here are you?” She asked.

“Is it that obvious?” Paul asked with a smile.

“I’m John Lennon and this flirt is Paul McCartney.” John said. The woman’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“You’re the John Lennon and Paul McCartney?” She asked. They both nodded. She smiled at them. “My name’s Julia.” John paled a little bit.

“J-Julia?” He asked. She nodded. “That...that’s a beautiful name.” She smiled.

“Thank you. You gave it to me.” She said. “Well, I really must be going.” She picked up her black top hat off the sidewalk and did a little bow. “Have a beautiful day.” She put the hat on her head and started to walk away, but stopped and turned around for a quick second. “Better head inside. It looks like rain.” She left then. And sure enough, it started to rain. John and Paul ran for cover inside a little store. They looked out the window to see people opening umbrellas and putting hoods up on jackets.

“Look at that one over there.” Paul said, pointing to a heavy man in a black suit walking to the black sedan they had seen earlier.

“He looks like one of those snooty, posh bankers.” John said, turning up his nose.

“He doesn’t wear a Mac.” Paul said. “And it’s pouring rain!”

“Very strange.” John said. He looked around, thinking about the day they had had so far.

Penny Lane was a very strange place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha gets disturbing news; The Beatles explore a bit and John makes a new friend

“Martha! Come down here! I wanna see your dress!” Her Majesty called up the stairs. Martha was upstairs with the maid, Anna, getting ready for a date she didn’t even want to go on.

“No!” Martha yelled. “I look ridiculous!” She wasn’t used to wearing anything but pants, so seeing herself in a dress was a little weird. Anna bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Shut up.” Martha whispered to her.

“Don’t be silly Martha! I’m sure you look lovely!” Her Majesty called. Martha sighed and left her room and walked down the stairs. She was in a little, black dress with little sequences on the bottom. Her hair was pulled up into a bun. She looked absolutely beautiful. And Jude, who was gather Her Majesty’s and Sun King’s things for the evening stopped in his tracks to look at her.

“How do I look Jude?” Martha asked softly, really wanting his opinion. Jude smiled at her and walked towards the stairs.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” He said. Martha’s pale cheeks turned a dark pink as she blushed.

“Thank you.” She whispered softly.

“Thank you Jude. That’ll be all.” Her Majesty said. She personally thought Jude and Martha would be a happier couple then Robert and Martha, but Robert was rich and could easily take care of her.

“OK ma’am.” He departed then. Martha sighed as he left. The doorbell rang then. Jude set the coats down and answered it. His blood boiled a little bit as he saw who it was.

“Is Martha ready?” Robert asked. He was dressed fairly nicely.

“The Doctor is here.” Jude announced.

“Oh good!” Her Majesty said. “Come on Martha.” She grabbed her hand and pulled her into to foyer where Robert waited. “How does she look?” Robert stepped closer and looked at her like he was inspecting a piece of meat.

“Beautiful.” He said. “Stunning.” He grabbed Martha’s hand and gently kissed it. “Are you ready to leave my love? I brought the Mercedes.” Martha sighed and nodded. Anna brought Martha her wrap and gently placed it on her shoulders. She whispered in her ear.

“If he tries any funny business, kick him in the balls.” She whispered. Martha smiled at her then headed out the door with Robert.

****

Mr. Kite had arranged for a ride to pick the boys up when it was closer to time for the big event, so they still had a little while before they had to be back at the square. They had met up after their separate adventures, after the rain had let up. They were out to find some different clothes, because the ones they were wearing were starting to feel a little nasty. But of course, clothes shopping with John Lennon because another adventure on it’s own.

“Hey lads!” John yelled, looking across the street at an older looking building.

“What?” George asked, turning to look at John. He was excitedly pointing.

“What is it Lassie?” Paul asked.

“Timmy fall down a well?” Ringo added. Him and Paul high fived.

“Haha very funny dicks.” John said. “No, Timmy didn’t fall down a bloody well. There’s a massage parlor over there!” He jumped up and down like an excited teenage girl.

“John, you know what happened the last time we went to one of those places.” Paul said. “She asked if we wanted a “happy ending” and George thought it meant he got a sandwich.”

“That’s because little Georgie was naive.” John said, pinching his cheeks. “I’m going. Anyone else want to go with me?”

“I’ll pass.” Paul said. “And George will pass. Won’t you George?” He added a little bit of emphasis to his voice, which made George nod his head, because he knew if he didn’t, Paul would be the mean babysitter to him.

“I might as well stay out here with them.” Ringo said. “I need new clothes.”

“You guys are no fun.” John said. He ran across the street to Lady Madonna’s massage parlor.

****

Martha stared out the window as they headed into town for dinner before heading to Mr. Kite’s for the evening. She really didn’t want to be here. She was dressed up and paraded around, like she was in some kind of dog show. She longed to be running free, out in the strawberry fields. She wanted to join Mr. Kite’s circus and wear the strange clothes and listen to the weird music. She didn’t like what her life was.

“What’s on your mind, love?” Robert asked her, reaching over and grabbing her hand. She wanted to pull away from him, rip the hair piece from her head, and strangle him with it, then run off into the sunset, her long hair streaming behind her. But she had to be a proper lady, so she would probably do it with her pinky sticking up.

“Nothing.” She said quietly. “I’m admiring the purple clouds. We’re due for a big storm soon. I hope it waits until late tonight.” ‘Because I won’t be stuck with you.’ She added to herself.

“Ugh, rain.” Robert said. “I hate it.”

“Why?” Martha asked. “It cleans the world. It brings out the smell of grass and strawberries. It’s so much fun to go run out in it.”

“You don’t seriously run it in, do you?” Robert asked. “A rainy day is best stayed inside, doing work to make more money.”

“I don’t care too much for money.” Martha said. “Money can’t buy love.”

“Who cares about love?” Robert asked. Martha was taken aback a little bit. This creep had been after her affection for years, and now he was saying he didn’t care about love? What was he after? Her Majesty and Sun King’s money?

****

John was relaxing on a table as a cute girl with short hair rubbed his back. Her name was Rita, and man, was she lovely. They talked as she gave him a massage. He learned that she had been working as a meter maid when Lady Madonna, the owner of the business, gave her a job. John noticed how she watched this other girl, a sexy young thing by the name of Sadie, as she brought things in for Rita, some things that she asked for that she didn’t really need. John suspected it gave them an excuse to talk to each other.

“Are you two together?” John asked Rita after Sadie had left. Rita sighed.

“No. She would probably never give me the time of day.” Rita said sadly. John craned his head to look at her.

“She loves you.” John said. “And you know that can’t be bad.”

“Y-you think so?” Rita asked, crouching to look him in the face. John smiled at her.

“Yes I do.” He set up and wrapped his sheet around his waist. “Go talk to her. I’ll be on my way out.” He got up and changed into his clothes, realizing then that they smelled raunchy. “And, would you happen to have any clothes I could use?”

“Are you going to Mr. Kite’s?” Rita asked. John nodded. “Then I have the perfect thing for you!” She giggled and disappeared into a large closet. She came out a few moments later with a handsome, black tux. “I wore this to Mr. Kite’s event last year. But Lady said I need to start dressing more appealing to the customers.” She handed it to John to try on. He was shocked it actually fit nicely.

“I really do like this!” He said. “Thank you Rita!”

“It’s the least I can do.” She said. “You better hurry. If you don’t eat before the event, you’ll regret it. But you are a creator, so you may be fine.” She laughed. John smiled at her.

“Be seein’ ya Rita.” He left then.

****

As Martha and Robert set at their candle-lit table, she was shocked as Her Majesty and Sun King walked in, with Jude following along behind them. She stood up as they approached the table.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, completely confused. Robert and Sun King exchanged a smile.

“Darling,” Robert said, taking her hand. “Sun King and I have been talking and...” Martha felt something cold circle her ring finger. Robert moved his hand away. “We’re getting married.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wait on John; Martha's world is crumbling.

“Shouldn’t John be here by now?” George asked as he put on his new clothes. He felt clean now, because the store owner who gave them their clothes has let them use the sinks in his daughter’s hair salon to wash theirs. Now they were freshly clean and ready to party. But they were still missing one member of their quartet.

“He probably fell asleep.” Paul said. “Just give him time.”

“But I wanna eat!” George whined.

“You just ate two hours ago.” Ringo said.

“But I’ve done stuff since then.” George said.

“Like what?” Paul asked. George crossed his arms over his chest and growled. Paul and Ringo just laughed. That’s when the door opened and John walked in, wearing his tux. George, Ringo, and Paul all turned to look at him. He smiled.

“Like what you see?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Where’d ya get that?” Paul asked.

“From the massage parlor.” John said. “My friend Rita gave it to me.”

“You made friends?” Ringo asked, sounding impressed. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Ah, shove it Ritchie.” John said. “I gave her advice, she gave me a tux.”

“Now I know you’re lying.” Paul said. “The last time you gave anyone advice was back in Hamburg and I somehow ended up with pink highlights in my hair.” John started laughing at the memory of that drunken night. When Paul realized what had actually happened, he chased John close to Berlin.

“Anyway, are you girls close to being ready?” John asked. “Mr. Kite arranged for our ride to meet us at the statues soon.” George’s eyes filled with tears then.

“But I’m hungry.” He said. John looked at him.

“Shouldn’t those frogs be coming back upstream by now?” He asked. “I still can’t believe you ate them. They’re nasty!” George shrugged.

“I dunno. They kinda taste like chicken.” He said. John raised an eyebrow.

“Chicken?” He asked.

“Yeah. You know those things that cluck all the time. We call them Lennon’s sometimes.” George gave John a toothy grin. Paul and Ringo started laughing like crazy.

“Someday you will laugh yourself to death.” John said. “Let’s go. I’ve had it up to here with you!” The three other laughing hyaenas followed along behind John, barely stopping to take a breath.

****

Martha was silent as she set in Robert’s car. How could they do this to her? Didn’t they even care about what she wanted? What if she didn’t want to marry Robert. He was insane. She could senses it every time she looked at him. Why couldn’t anybody else understand that?

“We’ll have the biggest house in Penny Lane.” Robert said as he drove. “Many rooms. You can have all the furs you want. And pearls!”

“I don’t like furs.” Martha whispered as she stared out the window at the passing landscape. Robert cast a quick look over at her.

“What girl doesn’t like furs?” He asked.

“I don’t.” She said. “I think they’re tacky.” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. She desperately longed to take the ring off her finger, but she couldn’t. It was almost like it had been fused to her finger. She wanted to cry.

“You’ll get used to them.” He said. “If you want to fit in, you will get used to them.”

It was at that moment that Martha felt so alone in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beatles attend Mr. Kite's performance.

Mr. Kite’s tent was lit up with rainbow colored lights and strobes. There were booths for games and some rides set up outside. The smell of festival food drifted through the air and all the strawberry themed foods and desserts were displayed for all to see, the blue ribbon winner displayed on top. A band, dressed in florescent pink, red, blue, and green uniforms, was playing some upbeat music. Some teenagers were dancing to it while their parents all made small talk at the horseshoe pit. It reminded John of that carnival he played at the first time he met Paul. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary.

“Johnny!” A little kid yelled. John turned and saw Lizzy run for him. He smiled.

“Hey Lizzy!” He said. Lizzy was dressed in a red leotard with a white skirt with strawberries. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she had her little submarine with her again. It was her good luck charm.

“How do I look?” Lizzy asked, spinning around so her skirt spun. She giggled as she did.

“Very lovely.” John said. Lizzy stopped spinning and smiled up at him. “You remember George, Ringo, and Paul?” He asked. She smiled at them. She hadn’t really been introduced to Paul, but she had met George and Ringo on the hill when she found John.

“Hi George! Hi Ringo! Hi...” She looked at Paul curiously.

“Paul.” He said, smiling at her. She giggled and blushed.

“Hi Paul!” She giggled. Mr. Kite walked over then. He was dressed in a red and white suit with a matching cape and top hat. He had a cane with a jewel strawberry on top. He smiled at the boys.

“You boys clean up just fine.” He said with a laugh. “Is my niece bothering you lads?”

“No.” John said. “She’s a good kid.” Lizzy smiled at him then looked at her uncle.

“See! Other people think I’m a good kid!” She said. Mr. Kite smiled and patted her shoulder.

“Are you having fun?” Mr. Kite asked.

“Yep!” John said.

“This place is gear!” Ringo said.

“I’m quite enjoying it.” Paul said. They noticed then that George wasn’t there. They looked around. “George?” Paul asked.

“Harrison?” John questioned.

“Georgie!” Ringo called out. Mr. Kite smiled and pointed his cane over to a pie eating contest.

“I think George has returned to his natural habitat.” Mr. Kite laughed. The boys all looked over at a long table with a red and white checkered table cloth on it. There were people gathered around, cheering. The boys ran over to see George with his face in a strawberry pie, having already been through one. People were cheering him on, because they were tired of the same person winning every year.

“What on earth...” Paul said.

“Go Georgie!” Ringo called out, right in John’s ear. John jumped and glared at him before turning to cheer on George too.

“Come on Georgie! Win one for Liverpool!” John yelled out. The mention of their hometown attracted Lizzy’s attention yet again. John still hadn’t shared his magical stories with her.

At the end of the time, the contestants all pulled their heads out of the pie pans they were eating from, faces covered with filing and crust. George set there with a small smile. He had about seven pie pans at his side, whereas the yearly winner had four. The Strawberry Festival Princess walked over to him and raised his hand in triumph.

“Congratulations to our new winner...uhh...”

“George Harrison, Miss.” He said with a smile. She smiled at him, having heard his name growing up and over the past day around town.

“Our new winner, Mr. George Harrison!” She said. Everyone cheered. John, Paul, and Ringo walked up to him as he wiped his face clean.

“So, Mr. Harrison, you’ve just won a pie eating contest. The people of England want to know, what are you going to do now?” John asked, pretending to interview George with a microphone.

“I’m going to sit my ass down and relax.” George laughed. The Strawberry Festival Princess presented George with a trophy. He smiled and held it above his head, like he had just won the World Cup. “Thank you Miss.” She smiled and walked away. The boys walked back over to Mr. Kite and Lizzy. Lizzy tackle hugged George’s legs, almost making him fall backwards.

“That. Was. Amazing!” She squealed. “I’ll have to take you to show my friends!” She said, looking up at him with a big smile on her face. John laughed. Mr. Kite gently pulled Lizzy off of George’s legs.

“Go ride some rides for a bit Lizzy.” He said. “I have some people the boys just have to meet before our show starts.”

“Okay Uncle!” She ran off to play with the bumper cars. Mr. Kite smiled at her then turned back to the lads.

“Come with me.” He said with a smile. He started walking over to the cars that had made the scene. The boys all looked at each other then followed him. He led them to a long town car. A young man was opening the door for an older gentleman and his wife. “Sun King! Her Majesty! Welcome!”

“Hello Mr. Kite.” Sun King said, adjusting his tie and placing his top hat on his head. He offered his hand to Her Majesty, helping her out of the car. Jude shut the door, hiding his eyes beneath his hat. He was still feeling numb from what had happened at the restaurant.

“Sun King, Her Majesty, may I introduce you to John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr. The Creators.” Mr. Kite said with a big smile on his face. Sun King and Her Majesty examined them.

“My word.” Her Majesty said. “I thought they were just a legend.”

“You absolutely have to meet Martha.” Sun King said. He looked back at the older gentleman getting out of the car behind them. Paul’s ears perked up when he heard the name Martha mentioned. “Robert. Bring Martha over here.” Sun King said.

“Okay!” He called. Robert helped the younger woman out of the car. Paul’s heart started to do back flips at the sight of the woman he had seen naked out in the woods just earlier that day. He felt himself grow excited at he watched her. Robert took her arm and walked her over to Her Majesty, Sun King, Mr. Kite, and the Beatles. Jude had sunk into the shadows, watching Robert through narrow eyes.

“This is my adopted daughter Martha.” Sun King said. She smiled at the guys. Her Majesty elbowed her, giving her the hint to offer her hand. She held out her hand. John was about to shake it when Paul bumped him out of the way. He gently took her hand and kissed it. She blushed. Robert glared.

“It’s very nice to meet you Martha.” Paul said with a smile.

“It’s very nice to meet you Mr. McCartney.” She said, returning his smile.

“Please, call me Paul.” Paul said, totally flirting.

“Oh brother.” John whispered under his breath, rolling his eyes. Robert picked up on Paul’s advances and wrapped an arm around Martha’s waist. She shivered a little bit at his touch.

“We best be getting to our seats before the show starts.” He said. “Come my dear.” He led Martha away. Sun King and Her Majesty followed but Jude stayed by the car. Mr. Kite looked at him.

“Well, Jude, I always thought you’d be the one holding onto Martha like that.” He said. The boys all looked at him.

“It’s arranged. I think Robert has something on Sun King. I just don’t know what.” Jude said. “All I know is, I trust the “good” doctor as far as I can throw him.”

“Maybe there’s something I can do to help.” Mr. Kite said. “Or maybe one of the boys may be able to.” He looked back at the Beatles.

“Sure.” John said.

“Can’t hurt to try.” Ringo said.

“We’re the Three Musketeers!” George said.

“But Georgie, there’s four of us.” Paul said.

“There were four of them.” George said. “Learn a book Paul!” John started laughing.

“One for all my ass.” He said. “Yeah, we’ll help you Jude. Now let’s head inside. I can’t wait to see Mr. Kite’s show.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George ends up sick. But why?

The Beatles were set in the V.I.P. box with Her Majesty, Sun King, Robert, and Martha. Jude decided to go sit with the other “help”, which included Anna and Michelle. John set between Robert and Paul, acting as a barrier between Paul and his crush, but also because he didn’t exactly trust this Robert character. He felt sorry for Miss Martha. She looked so uncomfortable and John sensed that she was in love with Jude as much as Jude was in love with her.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” A voice boomed out throughout the tent, silencing all the talks and whispers. “Boys and Girls of all ages! May I introduce The Flying Henderson’s!”

Just then, the spotlights moved to the top of the tent. There were about six people jumping off platforms at once and grabbing onto trapeze bars. They started doing flips to music that the boys had never heard before but the audience certainly had. John smiled as he saw little Lizzy doing flips with all the older people. She was getting good at it, even though she was still in the learning phase.

“I’m getting seasick just watching them.” George whispered to Ringo.

“But they’re in the air.” Ringo pointed out. George held his stomach.

“Then I think I’m getting airsick watching them.” He said. “It’s a combination of the snails and strawberry pie.” He groaned.

“Shhh.” Paul said, elbowing George in the side. George groaned.

“What’s wrong with him?” John asked.

“He’s just being a spoilsport.” Paul said. “He’s fine. Let’s enjoy the show.”

George set in misery for another hour and a half as Mr. Kite’s performers danced and flipped to different music, something that some people just simply called Love. Finally, once it was over and the crowd gave a standing ovation, George ran outside and puked into a trash can.

“Ugh.” George groaned. Ringo ran to him and rubbed his back to help sooth him.

“You okay Georgie?” He asked. Martha ran up to them.

“Oh dear, what’s wrong?” She asked. Robert answered for Ringo.

“It seems to me that our dear friend may have a touch of the stomach flu that’s been going around.” He said. “I should take him back to my office to examine him.”

“What about all of us?” John asked, not really wanting any of them to be left alone with Robert.

“I’m sure Mr. Kite knows someone you can stay with.” Robert said. As if on cue, Mr. Kite walked over with the top hat wearing Julia. Well, now she was without her top hat but she was in an elegant red evening dress and she had a teenage girl walking with her. The girl looked almost like her except her red hair was dyed black.

“Boys...what’s the matter with George?” Mr. Kite asked. 

“He’s sick.” Robert said. “I want to take him back to my office. These gentlemen need a place to stay as well.” He said.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for.” Mr. Kite said. “Julia has offered to lend out her spare rooms for you boys to use.” Julia stepped forward.

“This is my daughter Lucy.” She said. “We have a four room home but we only use two of them. I figured you boys would be here awhile so I moved some things around so you could stay there. There will be plenty of room for George too once he’s better.” There was another loud sound of George getting rid off all the stuff he had ate today.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of him.” Robert said. “Martha, love, I’m sorry to cut our date short. I’ve got to get him to my office. But I will see you tomorrow.” He gently kissed her. Jude, who had just walked up, tightened his hands into fists.

Robert led George to his car and laid him down in the backseat while Martha joined back with her family to head home for the night. John eyed Robert’s car as he drove away with the guitarist in the back seat. Once the red lights were away, John walked over to Jude, who had already let the family into the car.

“Can we meet to talk about all this?” John asked. “I’m starting to get a bad feeling at that man.”

“You and me both.” Jude said. “Tomorrow after you find out if George is okay. I’ll meet you at the Racoon Horse Farm. Martha loves going there.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow then.” John said. He went back to Julia. Jude got in the car and drove them home.

****

Robert pulled his car up to his office and cut the engine. George was sleeping in the back thanks to a sedative he had given him. He pulled him out of the car and brought him into his office. But he didn’t leave him there. He laid him on the examination table and flipped a switch. A bookcase swung open revealing a dimly lit staircase that started to get brighter with the bookcase open. He took George down the stairs into an underground room that not too many knew about.

There was a lab set up in the middle of the room. Off the large basement room were several hidden tunnels that ran all over the town. They had been there for years but not too many people knew that they were even there. But Robert did and he used them to his advantage. He laid George on a table in the middle of the room and strapped him down. He then knocked on a heavy wood door. The door swung open and a short, scary looking man walked out.

“Hello sir.” He said. “How’d your date go?”

“Great actually.” He said. He led the short man into the room where he had George. “I brought us back a perfect spy.”

“Spy sir?” The man asked.

“Yes, a spy Maxwell. A spy for us to use against that annoying Jude.” Robert said. He showed George to Maxwell.

“But sir, that’s one of the creators.” Maxwell said. Robert smacked him in the back of the head.

“That is just a myth.” He said. “You know as well as I do that the Creators are nothing.”

“But sir...” Robert readied to bitch slap again. Maxwell whimpered a little. “You’re right sir.”

“Damn right I’m right.” He said. “Now, time to preform the operation.” He opened up a cabinet and removed a tray. He handed it to Maxwell. It contained all kinds of little gadgets and scalpels. Robert went over to a table and grabbed a mask attached to a squeeze bottle, kinda like something they use when they tube someone in the hospital. He placed it over George’s mouth and nose and gave a little squeeze, releasing a small amount of ether into George’s lungs. George relaxed. “He will be out for awhile.”

“What are you gonna do to him sir?” Maxwell asked.

“I’m going to put a small microphone behind his ear so we can hear anything that Jude has to say. I know he’s planning to steal Martha away from me, sort of a Romeo and Juliet event. But I won’t let that happen.” He smiled and removed a tiny little microphone from a box by the table. “Scalpel Maxwell.” He said.

“Yes sir.” He grabbed a scalpel and handed it to Robert. Robert smiled.

“Hello my friend.” He said. He then made an incision behind George’s ear. George whimpered a little. “Give that bottle another squeeze.”

“Yes sir.” Maxwell squeezed the bottle. George stopped whimpering and relaxed. Robert gently pushed the tiny microphone into wound then rubbed a salve on the area in order to keep infection from settling in. “Will he be okay sir?”

“Yes Maxwell. Now take him up to one of the beds to rest for the night. His “flu” will be over in the morning.” He laughed as he took a needle from his pocket and discarded it. Maxwell took George back upstairs and placed him in one of the beds to rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go stay at Julia's house.

Julia’s home was beautiful, considering she was a street performer. It was on the opposite side of town from where Sun King and Her Majesty took residence, but it didn’t make it any better or worse. John was quite impressed.

“This used to be my parents home.” Julia explained. “My sister got the money and headed off. I took the house when my dad died and took care of my mom until we had to put her in a nursing home a few months ago.” They had barely gotten in the door before Lucy disappeared to the basement to hang out with her friends. “Teenagers.” Julia sighed.

She led the boys upstairs to where they would be staying. Thee rooms were on the floor where she slept. Lucy had moved to the basement and made her own room. Her friends and her stayed down there for long hours of the day and night, surfacing only for food or if she needed money. The attic could also be turned into a bedroom but now it was storing all Julia’s junk.

“I hope you will enjoy the rooms.” She said. “I put some clothes in there of my father’s. I hope they may fit. But if they don’t, I can go out and find you some.”

“There’s no need.” John said. “We can go out tomorrow. We have a meeting anyway. Well, at least I do.”

“Johnny got himself a date?” Paul asked. Julia giggled.

“I’m meeting up with Jude.” John said.

“Isn’t that illegal Johnny-boy?” Ringo asked. Julia burst out laughing. John’s face turned bright red with embarrassment and anger.

“Shut up!” He said. “It’s to help him with his whole love triangle between him, Martha, and Robert.” He growled. “I’ll share a room with George. That way I get at least one night to myself.” He went into the bigger of the two spare rooms and shut the door.

“Are you guys always like this?” Julia asked.

“Only on our good days.” Paul laughed. Julia smiled.

“I’ll have to have you guys over more often.” She said. “I’ll probably be gone before you guys wake up so hello and goodbye. See you sometime tomorrow.” She went to her room and shut the door. Paul and Ringo retired to their room for the night. They all fell asleep quickly, wondering if anyone on the outside world even missed them.

****

“B-but h-he w-wouldn’t j-just l-leave m-me!” Pattie Boyd cried as the cops interviewed her. Her, Maureen Cox, Cynthia Lennon, and Jane Asher had been interviewed for several hours. “W-we’re j-just d-dating!”

“Calm down Pattie.” Maureen said. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

“B-but they vanished!” Pattie cried. “My Georgie is gone!” Before anyone else could say anything, a sleepy little boy toddled into the living room of the Lennon home, dragging a teddy bear behind him. The cops left and the boy, Julian, crawled into his mother’s lap.

“Mama, where dada?” He yawned. He clutched his teddy bear to his chest.

“He...he’s on tour honey.” Cynthia lied. 

“He ‘pposed to read me story.” Julian said.

“He’ll be home soon.” Cynthia said.

“Pwomise?” Julian asked, looking up at her. He had his fathers eyes. The same ones that were so hard to lie to, no matter how badly you want to for whatever reason. But Cynthia had to. Because she didn’t know what was going on, so she couldn’t tell Julian anything for sure.

“I promise.” She said. Julian smiled and fell asleep snuggled close to her. She smiled. “I’m gonna put Julian to be.” She whispered. She picked him up and carried him to his room to tuck him in.

“What are we gonna do?” Pattie asked. “Should we call the press or something and issue a statement?” Cynthia came back into the room them.

“That is not a smart idea.” She said. The three other girls looked at her.

“But they can spread the story and help us find them faster.” Pattie said. Cynthia shook her head.

“Here’s what will happen if we do that. Fan girls will start screaming and crying and mobbing our homes. Then there will be all kind of impostors trying to get into our lives by pretending to be the Beatles to gain fame, money, and girls. Then you’ll also have the “kidnapers” who claim to have the boys when all they’re after is money.” Cynthia explained. The girls all silently looked at each other. “So, do you still wanna contact the press?”

“No...” They all three said.

“God, you really are a Lennon, aren’t you?” Maureen asked. Cynthia smiled proudly.

“Why yes I am.” She said. “Now, are you guys wanting to stay here the night or what?”

****

Brian Epstein paced the studio where his fledglings had vanished from earlier that morning. He was drinking from a bottle of whiskey as he looked at everything. John’s glasses lay on the coffee table by George’s sack lunch and Paul’s newspaper. Ringo’s comic books and drums sticks were still at his kit, his stool long since cold. He didn’t know what to do. The Beatles made him, they became his best friends and introduced him into a life of luxury he had never really known before. While he had other bands, none of them matched in popularity to his boys.

And he wanted them back.

“Where did you boys go?” He sighed as he set down on the couch.

“Eppy?” He heard a voice say from above. He looked around.

“John? Paul? Ringo? George? Guys?” He asked excitedly. He saw the light on in the sound booth and George Martin standing there.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. Brian sighed and stood up.

“Hoping I could find a trace of the boys.” He said. “There’s nothing.”

“We’ll find them. You know that right?”

“I guess. But if we don’t, wanna work at my music store with me?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet Julia's daughter and her friends.

Chapter 11

It was early the next morning and the walls of Julia’s home seemed to be vibrating. John opened the door of his room and stepped out. Julia had already left for the day, so the only person home was Lucy. Paul and Ringo were both pretty heavy sleepers, so they weren’t woke up by the loud noise. But John was, because he woke up to the tiniest noise. So he ventured downstairs to see what was going on.

He came to a door painted neon purple and green. He knocked, but received no answer. So he ventured in. The room he entered into was something pulled from Alice in Wonderland, complete with strange looking mushrooms and images on the walls. A strange smoke filled the air. He saw Lucy dancing on the table to some strange music he had never heard before, another girl with thick, Buddy Holly looking glasses on reading a book by Betty Friedan called The Feminine Mystique, and a third girl with the strangest looking fashions. She was wearing a bright dress that John could only describe as a bubble, and her blonde hair was tied into a bow, not with a ribbon, her actual hair.

“Oh John.” Lucy said, walking up to him, swaying to the music.

“What is all this?” John asked. “Who are those girls?”

“I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together.” Lucy said, with a peaceful smile on her face. “These are my friends. That bookworm over there is Prudence.”

“All men are pigs.” She grumbled under her breath as she flipped through her book.

“And this tall one is Sally.” Lucy said. Sally stood up. She too was wearing glasses, but they were dark sunglasses with miniature Christmas lights surrounding the frames that seemed to blink on and off with the bass of the music.

“Peace and love John.” She said. “Please, dance with us. Prue is no fun. All she wants to do is read her feminist books.”

“That’s not true.” Prudence said. “Last week all I did was read history books and next week may be biochemistry.” She turned her attention back to her book.

“She’s a real nowhere girl.” Lucy said. “Sitting in her nowhere land.” The door opened again and Paul and Ringo walked in.

“What’s going on down here?” Ringo asked. Sally looked up at Ringo and smiled.

“Lordy Picca Picca!” She said. “Where’ve you been hiding the cutie?” She asked Lucy.

“He’s one of mom’s friends. He’s old.” She said.

“Excuse me, but I’m only twenty-four.” He said with a slight huff.

“Whatever dude.” Lucy said. “Wanna try a herbal cigarette?” She held up a joint to them. They had all seen the Americans doing it and it was starting to spread into Europe as they spread their music through the rest of the world, but they had never tried it. They had done several things in Hamburg, but that wasn’t one of them.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to pass for now.” John said. “Thanks for the offer but I’ve gotta go check on Georgie.” John said. He ran upstairs to find something to change into.

“Me too.” Paul said. Ringo turned to leave but Sally grabbed his arm.

“You’re not leaving too, are you?” She asked.

“I’ll be back later, but you never know. Us old guys have to take naps.” With that, he left too. Sally flopped down in her chair as Lucy danced.

“Hey Prue, can I borrow that book when you’re done?”

****

George awoke feeling much better then he had the night before. He had ate tons of food before and had never felt this sick before. Maybe the frog legs or snails weren’t completely done yet. Or maybe some unknown allergen in the seven pies he ate in that contest. But then he looked around and realized he didn’t know where he was.

“How is my patient this morning?” Robert asked. George smiled when he realized that he was just in the doctor’s office. What he didn’t know was a creepy man was below their feet, listening to everything they said through headphones and a tape recorder, thanks to the microphone Robert had implanted in George’s skin.

“I’m feeling much better.” George said. “I must have just ate too much.”

“That’ll happen.” Robert said. “If you start feeling bad again, just come on back.”

“Okay. Thanks doc.” George said as he got up and headed to the door, not seeing the evil grin spreading across Robert’s face.

George walked out of the door and ran straight into John, knocking them both to the ground. George groaned as his butt smacked pavement.

“Watch where you’re going Meatball Head!” John yelled. He then saw it was George. “Oh, it’s just George.”

“Hey Georgie!” Paul said, offering his hand to help him up.

“How ya feeling?” Ringo asked, ignoring John’s outstretched hand for help. George smiled.

“I’m feeling great!” George said. He pulled John to his feet.

“Gee, thanks guys.” He said, dusting himself off. “If I had to get by with just you guys, I’d be screwed by now.” George laughed.

“So, what now?” George asked.

“We need to meet Jude.” John said. “We’re go talk about stuff.”

“Where is he at?” Paul asked. John thought for a moment.

“Racoon Horse Farm.” John said. “Come on, I’m sure we can find someone who will take us there.” And of course, being the Creators would result in several volunteers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying this :) Reviews and kudos would be great, so I know if you are and I should post more!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go ride horses with Jude. Some of them are a little more eager than others.

“Thanks for the ride!” Ringo said to the kind older lady who had drove them to the horse farm. The drove off, smiling and waving at the nice young men. They walked down the driveway as a nice car pulled up and Jude got out.

“Sorry I’m late.” He said. “I was gonna talk to Martha this morning, but she wasn’t at home.”

“We actually just got here.” Paul said. “We ran into George on the way, or well, he ran into Johnny.” Paul started to laugh. John shoved him.

“I hope you land in horse shit!” He yelled. Jude chuckled.

“Julia was right, you guys are funny.” Jude said.

“We’re the Beatles, profession screw-offs.” George said, taking a little bow.

“We pride ourselves by the quality of our work.” Ringo added. Jude laughed a little harder.

“You guys crack me up.” He said, smiling. “Come now gents. Let’s get inside. Rocky won’t mind. I’m here all the time with Martha.”

They walked inside a large barn to see a man in a cowboy hat with a pitchfork of hay. He was in he process of feeding all the horses in the barn, and there were a lot of them. His boots clinked against the floor as he walked. He was humming some song that, yet again, they had probably never heard of, but when they asked people about it, they looked at them like they were stupid, especially Paul and Ringo when they asked the about Love at Mr. Kite’s performance.

“Hey Rocky!” Jude said. The cowboy hat man turned and looked at him.

“Jude.” He said, tipping his head in a greeting. “I thought you would’ve been here earlier.”

“Sorry, but I was looking for Martha and couldn’t find her.” Jude said.

“Well, she’s been here for a couple hours.” Rocky said. “She was grooming some of the horses for me. I think she just finished up with Honey.” Jude nodded.

“Come on. I know which horse she’ll be going to now.” Jude told the boys. He walked them towards the back, where they saw a stall that had been decorated and painted. Jude opened the gate. Sure enough, Martha was in there, sitting on a stool, brushing the mane of a dark horse. To John, he thought it was a dark blue, but he was a midnight black. Martha was softly singing to him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming here?” Jude asked. Martha jumped a little.

“Oh Jude.” She said. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.” She smiled at him. “I just needed some time to think about everything that’s happening, and Blackbird here is a great listener.” Paul laughed a little.

“Blackbird?” He asked. “But Martha, that’s a horse.”

“I know that!” She snapped at him. “I was six when I named her. I saw a blackbird in here that sang to me until they brought my pony to me, so I named her Blackbird. And she’s a sweetheart.” Martha gently rubbed her snout and fed her a carrot. “What are you doing here Jude?”

“I was gonna talk to the boys, but now I think I’ll take them for a ride, if Rocky doesn’t mind.”

“Gear!” Paul said. Him, George, and Ringo all seemed excited. But John didn’t. Not at all.

“If you guys don’t mind, I think I’ll just stay here and...count...spider webs.” John said. “Yeah, count spider webs.”

“Is Johnny scared by a wittle horsie?” Paul asked, laughing.

“No!” John said. “I’m just not comfortable on a horse.”

“I have something you can use then.” Martha said, smiling at everyone.

****

“This is so much fun!” George said as his horse galloped around the track they were on. George was on Honey, a beautiful golden brown horse. Paul was behind him with Nancy, a dark haired mare with beautiful blue eyes. Ringo was by him on All-Star, a more popular horse around the ground. Jude was on his own horse named Valotte that he had just recently bought. And Martha was on Blackbird.

“How ya doin’ back there John?” Paul asked, turning a bit to look behind them. He laughed.

“Easy there girl.” John said. He was clinging onto a cute little pony named May. He was scared that he was going to get thrown. He could barely drive, let alone ride a horse. He rode buses everywhere as a kid or bikes, and now he had drivers. “How do you make this thing stop?!”

“We probably should’ve just put him on that kiddy ride outside the drug store.” Jude laughed. Martha smiled at him. He was falling in love with her smile. John was screaming from where he was behind them.

“Make it stop! I wanna get off this ride!” He yelled.

“Calm down John! It’s just a pony.” Ringo said.

“It’s a little speed monster! That’s what it is!” He screamed. “Oh please don’t let me die here.” He whispered to himself as he clung to the pony for dear life. She wasn’t going near as fast as the other horse and it was starting to agitate her. She was one of those types of ponies who didn’t like to be treated like a pony.

“Is he always this scared of everything?” Martha asked.

“Nah. John’s just a pussy on certain things?” George said. Jude laughed. Martha blushed. While she tried to not associate her with the aristocrat family she was now a part of, she was not used to the language that Her Majesty and Sun King sheltered her from for the past nineteen years. But she was happy just to be Jude for awhile.

****

After playing around for about an hour, they led the horses back to their stalls and fed them apples and carrots while Rocky had to pry May away from John. He had grown quite fond of the pony and didn’t want to let her go. But eventually Rocky got her away and put her in her stall.

“I’m hungry.” George said after a moment. Everyone looked at him.

“How can you be hungry? You were just puking your guts out yesterday.” Ringo said.

“But I feel fine today.” George said.

“Why don’t you guys go ahead and go get something to eat?” Jude said. “I’ll meet up with you at Martha’s home. Sun King and Her Majesty are going to a ball tonight, so they’ll be gone for awhile.”

“Okay.” George said. He paused for a second. “Wait, how are we going to get back into town.”

“I can help ya with that.” Rocky said. “I gotta go into town anyway for supplies. I’ll take you guys in.” So they all climbed into Rocky’s truck, John volunteering George and Ringo to ride in the bed while him and Paul rode in the cab. They set off, waving goodbye to Martha and Jude.

After seeing Rocky’s truck head into town, Martha walked back to the stable. Jude walked with her. He could see how upset she really was as they walked. She didn’t seem as cheerful or carefree as she normally did.

“What’s wrong?” Jude asked. Martha sighed.

“I don’t wanna go back.” She said. “Because if I go back, then I have to face reality that I’m being forced to marry a creep.” She looked down at her feet. Jude took her hand.

“Run away with me.” He said. She looked up at him. “We’ll start our own family far away from Penny Lane. Far away from all of this.”

“Oh Jude.” She whispered. Jude leaned in then and gently kissed her, taking all her troubles at the moment away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a bit of a crush

“Where should we eat?” John asked as they walked by a firehouse and a bus stop. Rocky had dropped them off then headed to the hardware store. They were on their own now and ready to cause trouble.

“How about that French place Ringo mentioned earlier?” Paul suggested. George turned a pale shade of green.

“Frogs. Ugh.” George said. “Can we find a hamburger joint or something? Please?” He flashed his doe eyes at his mates. 

“That sounds better then any frog legs.” John said. “Come on before I resort to eating George.” They headed off to find a burger place when a woman less then gracefully ran into Ringo. They collided, but neither fell down.

“Oh, I am so sorry!” She said. Ringo smiled.

“No harm, no fowl.” He said. She smiled up at him.

“I’m Maggie Mae.” She said, giggling. She ran her hands up and down Ringo’s arms. Ringo shivered a little. He wasn’t like John who enjoyed women throwing themselves at him. He was happy just to be in the band without the groupies. So girls like Maggie Mae made him a little uncomfortable.

“H-hi Miss Mae.” Ringo said, his voice cracking like a teenage boy. John couldn’t help but snicker at Ringo’s distress. 

“So, wanna take me out to dinner?” Maggie asked, being very up-front and pushy.

“Uh...I...”

“Maggie Mae!” A woman yelled. Michelle, George’s lovely waitress friend, ran up and pulled Maggie away. “Sit girl!”

“Michelle? What are you doing?” Maggie whispered. “I have him right where I want him.”

“Maggie, you’re coming on too strong again.” Michelle said. She smiled at Ringo. “It’s obvious he doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

“Shut up Michelle!” Maggie grabbed onto Ringo’s arm and held onto him like he was a life raft. “He will love me and make me rich!”

“Whoa...” Ringo said. “Sorry, but I’ve already got a girl back home that I’m in love with.” He said. Maggie looked at him, her eyes full of anger and heartbreak. She let go of his arm and growled.

“You led me on!” She screamed at him. “I can’t believe I even considered letting you be with me!” She turned on her heel and left then. Ringo stood there, not sure exactly what had just happened.

“Well Ritchie, it’s better to have loved and lost.” John sad, patting Ringo’s shoulder.

“But I didn’t love her. I didn’t even know her!” He said. Michelle smiled.

“Don’t feel bad, she does that to a lot of guys.” Michelle said.

“Why?” George asked. Michelle blushed and smiled at him.

“She’s after money. She thinks that every famous guy will fall into her trap. Then they will sweep her off her feet and take her to their mansion and take care of her until she can divorce him and take half of the money.” Michelle said. John rolled his eyes.

“Great. Another gold digging tart. So glad Cyn’s not like that!” He smiled.

“How do you know Johnny?” Paul said. “She may very well be in love with me but settled for you.” John grabbed him by the front of his shirt and easily pulled him to his tip-toes.

“Say that about my Cynthia one more time and you’ll have to deal with singing with no teeth.” He growled. Paul tried to cower away. John let of his shirt, dropping Paul to his feet. Michelle stared at him for a minute before looking at George.

“Soooo....what are you doing out and about today?” She asked with a flirty smile, which George seemed to be oblivious to.

“Looking for a place to eat.” Ringo said, cutting in. “A place without frog legs, oh no offense Michelle!”

“It’s fine. I just work there. I don’t make or eat the food.” She laughed. “Well, I know of a place that may make you guys feel more at home.”

“Really?” George asked. “Where is it?”

“Follow me.” Michelle said. And off she walked. The boys looked at each other then decided to follow her.

****

The restaurant looked like all of those ones the boys had seen in 50‘s American movies. There was a girl skating around on roller skates with trays in their hands, placing them on windows for people to eat off of. There were people eating inside too, listening to a jukebox as they ate burgers and sipped milk shakes. There had been a few of them when the Beatles had visited America, but due to security risks, they weren’t allowed to visit them.

“It looks just like in the movies!” Paul said.

“I’ve always wanted to eat at one!” Ringo said. They raced off, leaving Michelle, George, and John standing outside. 

“Going in then?” George asked. John nodded and headed in to order his food with the drooling air heads he called Ringo and Paul. Michelle smiled over at George.

“Would you wanna share a cherry Coke with me?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. George smiled.

“Sure Michelle.” He said. They walked inside. He saw that John had gotten a hamburger and fries, while Paul and Ringo had both gotten fish and chips (which are fries but for the sake of argument, there are several restaurants around my home that offer fries with hamburgers and chips with fish and don’t tell people they’re the same thing...). George wasn’t sure what to eat. He finally decided to order chicken strips with ranch dressing dip and fries. Michelle ordered the cherry Coke and smiled as they set at one of the tall tables. John, Paul, and Ringo all watched them and giggled.

“Georgie’s got a girlfriend.” They all sang together. George’s face turned a bright red. Michelle giggled.

“They’re just messin’ with ya Georgie.” Michelle giggled. “It’s all just fun.” She looked down at her watch. “Shit! I’m late for my shift! I’ve gotta go!” She kissed George’s cheek then ran off. George’s face was bright red.

“Oh Georgie, would you be a doll and share a cherry Coke with me?” Ringo asked, sitting in Michelle’s seat and batting his eye lashes. George kicked his shin.

“Oh, sod off you wanker!” George said. Ringo continued to laugh with John and Paul at their little mate’s expense. He sighed. “Don’t you have something else you could be doing? Like heading to Jude’s place?”

“I guess your right Georgie-boy.” John said. “Come on lads.” He grabbed what was left of his food and left. Paul and Ringo followed suit. George realized then that he had barely touched his own food. It shocked him. Not even Pattie could make him ignore food.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Martha makes plans

Later that evening, the Beatles headed to the large house in town that was home to Martha, Sun King, and Her Majesty. Paul had been in the woods behind it, so he hadn’t seen the elegance that is the front yard. He just couldn’t believe how big it was. Even as a Beatle, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to buy a house like theirs. He was sure that Jane would love to have one though, so he’d try.

“Good, you’re here.” Jude said, answering the door as they knocked. “Please do come in.” They looked at each other then walked in. Jude looked around then shut the door. “Martha’s in the living room with Anna. This way.” He lead them through the foyer and past several smaller rooms and one larger one.

“Hey, isn’t that the living room?” John asked as they walked past it.

“That’s the formal living room.” Jude said. “For when there are guests of Her Majesty and Sun King. We’re not allowed in there otherwise. They want to keep it in order.”

“This place sound like sooooo much fun.” Ringo said. George snickered a little bit.

“Well, the showy front rooms are theirs, but we have run of the rest of the house.” Jude said. “So we make use of it.” He took them into a smaller den area, where the two girls were waiting. They were both dressed quiet casual in jeans and t-shirts. Jude wasn’t used to seeing Anna out of uniform, because she usually went out after her hours were over, even though she took residence here too. Sometimes you just have to get out.

“You showed!” Martha said excitedly. She stood up and hugged them all. “Thank you so much!” Paul wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. “This is my friend Anna.” Martha said, pulling away from Paul and walking over to the couch.

“I’m the maid.” Anna said flatly. “But don’t expect me to clean up after you, because if you make a mess, you’re screwed.”

“Oh, feisty.” John said. “Bet I can match wits with her.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Jude said. “She’s the biggest smart ass this side of the river.”

“Excuse me, but I prefer to be called Sarcastic Comment Expert.” Anna said, crossing her arms over her chest. John gave her a cheeky smile.

“Challenge accepted.” John said. Anna caught his eyes and John felt a connection with her that he had only felt with Cynthia before. He smiled.

“Anyway, can we get back to business?” Jude asked. Everyone looked at him and nodded. “Martha and me want to run away together. We want to go back with you guys to your world.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea mate?” Ringo asked. Jude nodded. Martha spoke up.

“There’s nothing here for us. Jude’s parents have long since moved away and I don’t even know who my real parents are.” She explained.

“But aren’t Sun King and Her Majesty your parents?” George asked. Martha shook her head.

“They raised me since I was three. I guess I came out of nowhere and wondered into town. They took me in raised me, but no one knows who my real parents are.” She explained. “Will you help us run away though? Please.” She batted her eyelashes. Her grey eyes seemed to pop more. It made Paul’s heart melt. He would do anything to help her then.

“Of course!” He said. “You’ll love England! And I’m sure Eppy will find you a job in his company!”

“Eppy?” Jude asked. “Oh, you mean Brian Epstein.” Anna smiled.

“Dear old Jude, always catching up on his history.” She said. Martha looked at her.

“Can we take Anna with us? She’s my best friend and I don’t wanna risk her falling into Dr. Robert’s hands after I’m gone.” Martha said. Anna put her hand on Martha’s shoulder.

“I can handle the old perv. You just need to get out of here while you still can. Maybe I’ll come visit once everything’s calmed down.” Martha teared up and hugged Anna.

“It’s all gonna be okay.” Jude said. “We’ll figure something out. Now let’s get to work on our plan.” And so they started to work on their escape plan, working out every tiny detail, unaware that the every word they said would soon be used against them.

****

“Sir!” Maxwell yelled out. “Sir!” Robert ran to his little henchmen, who was sitting at a tape recorder, listening to the conversations being transmitted to them.

“What is it Maxwell?” Robert asked.

“Jude and Martha are making plans to run away sir.” Maxwell explained. “They’re going to leave with the Beatles and go to their home town.” Robert’s eyes darkened.

“I guess we’ll have to move the plan ahead early.” He growled. “I must arrange a meeting with Sun King and convince him to come in for a check up.” He looked at Maxwell. “Good work.” With that, he left. Maxwell had a strange feeling about the events that were about to unfold before his very eyes, but he knew better then to say anything. He put his head phones on and went back to listening to the voices on the radio.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Robert has a wicked plan.

“Yeah, sure I’ll come over.” Sun King said into the phone the next morning. Martha was still sleeping, or so they thought. She was actually packing her things to leave with Jude soon. Anna was covering for her as she served the breakfast. “Great! See you then.” He hung up the phone and returned to the table.

“Who was that love?” Her Majesty asked.

“Doctor Robert. He wants to talk to me about wedding plans for him and Martha.” Jude and Anna exchanged looks across the dining room.

“I can’t believe our little girl is getting married!” Her Majesty said. “Isn’t this great Anna?”

“Sir is ma’am.” Anna said. “Sir, will you be staying for breakfast or will you be heading out?”

“Can’t go out on an empty stomach, now can we?” He laughed. Anna smiled politely and placed his food in front of him. They were going to have to alert the Beatles to Robert’s talking with Sun King. Unfortunately, Jude and Martha didn’t know that their saviors didn’t even know how to get back to England from Penny Lane.

****

The boys had stayed the night again with Julia and Lucy, taking comfort in their temporary home. Lucy had gone out with her friends and was staying the night with Sally, so they didn’t have to worry about being groped by them again. Julia was still at home when they all shuffled downstairs. She smiled and had coffee waiting for them.

“Rough night?” She asked with a smile. John yawned.

“Long night.” He said. “George talks in his sleep.”

“I do not!” George yelled, his face turning red, because he knew that he did actually talk in his sleep.

“Sure ya don’t Georgie.” John said. “You weren’t telling the whole world how you have dreams about good ‘ol Johnny Lennon.” He gave George his signature smile. George elbowed him in the ribs. “Oh, he got me good lads.” He pretended to have been wounded. “Tell Cynthia where the money is hidden!”

“Oh, cut it out Lennon you drama queen.” Paul said. Everyone looked at him. “What?”

“I don’t think John’s the drama queen Paulie.” Ringo said. Julia had started laughing by this time.

“So, do you boys have any idea of how you’re getting home?” Julia asked. They all stopped laughing then. Julia looked at them. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, we don’t even know how we got here.” Paul said.

“So we don’t know how were gettin’ home.” George added. Julia nodded.

“That is a bit of a predicament.” She said. “I’m sure you lads will find your way home soon enough. Just give it some time.”

“I miss home.” Ringo sighed. “I wanna go home.”

****

Sun King and Robert set down to tea at Robert’s home. Sun King, oblivious as usual, figured they were just there to talk about the wedding. But, as usual, he was wrong.

“This tea is great!” Sun King said as he sipped it. “What kind is it?”

“Earl Grey, with just a little something special added.” Robert laughed. Sun King smiled.

“Well, I don’t know what the so-....” He slumped over in his chair. Robert’s face turned back to one of pure seriousness.

“Thought the damn sedative would never get into his system.” Robert growled. He pulled the shades down in the room and rang a bell. The bookcase at the far end of the house slid open and Maxwell walked up the stairs holding a sterling silver tea tray. But on the tray wasn’t the matching silver teapot and cups. It held a vial full of a green liquid and a syringe.

“Watchya gonna do to him sir?” Maxwell asked as he set the tray down on the table they had been drinking at.

“I’m gonna use him as a guinea pig, my dear Maxwell.” Robert said proudly. “This is my new brain washing serum. And I’m gonna test it out on the dear old Sun King.”

“But sir, what if he remembers what you say?” Maxwell asked. Robert growled and slapped the back of his head.

“I’ve got it covered Maxwell!” He hissed at him. “Now pay attention. I need you to hold him down. I don’t know if he’ll convulse or not.” Maxwell looked at him then at Sun King. He firmly put his hands on his shoulders and pushed down. Robert filled the syringe with the green liquid. He smiled and injected it into Sun King’s vein.You could trace the path of the liquid, because it glowed in his veins. Eventually, it made its way to his brain. His eyes slowly opened. They were unseeing.

“Sir, look at his eyes. They’re so dull!” Maxwell said. Robert ignored him.

“Hello Sun King.” Robert said. “Blink if you can hear me.” Sun King slowly blinked. “Good, good. Now, here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to go home and tell that maid of yours, Anna is it, to take Martha out for a girls night. Then, you will fire Jude. Maybe he has stolen something? Or he has eyes for your daughter. Yeah, that’s it. Then you will forget this little talk we had. You’ll just remember us having tea and shooting the bull. Blink if you understand.” Sun King blinked again. “Good. Now go home and you can speak.” Sun King stood and grabbed his coat and walked to the door. Robert smiled. Maxwell looked at him.

“Will he be okay sir?” Maxwell asked softly. Robert smiled.

“He’ll be marvelous Maxwell.” Robert said. “I need you to follow the recipe exactly and make another batch for my dear Martha.”

“Right away sir.” Maxwell said. He quickly walked back down into the lab. Robert stood in the middle of the room and laughed like a mad man.

“I love it when a plan comes together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something horrible happens to Jude

Martha and Anna were playing cards when Sun King came home. Her Majesty had sent Jude out to do some grocery shopping, so the girls were home alone. Martha didn’t know what had happened at Robert’s home. She didn’t know that a simple tea time would turn into the most complex, yet brilliant, plan in history.s

“Anna, would you take Martha to see a show?” Sun King asked. “They’re playing a James Dean film.” Anna smiled.

“That man was hot.” she said. “Come on Martha. Let’s go see it. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease....”

“Okay, okay, we’ll go see it.” Martha said. Sun King nodded. The girls changed and put their jackets on. “I’ll be home later.” She kissed Sun King’s cheek then Her Majesty’s as she came into the room. The girls quickly departed. Her Majesty was about to say something when the back door opened and Jude brought all the groceries into the kitchen. When Sun King turned to face him, Her Majesty knew there was something wrong about to happen.

“Jude.” Sun King said. Jude looked into the dining room and smiled.

“Hello sir.” He said. “I got your favorite brand of tea! There was only one box left.”

“Jude, please come sit down.” Sun King said. Her Majesty looked at him.

“Honey, what are you doing?” She asked. Sun King ignored her. Jude came into the dining room and set down at the table.

“Jude, I’m sorry, but your services here are no longer needed.” Jude and Her Majesty’s eyes both widened.

“What?!” They asked at the same time.

“Pack up your things and leave.” Sun King said. Her Majesty was in shock. Jude was numb. He slowly got up and went to his room, where he packed all his things. He didn’t know that Sun King was being controlled and probably wouldn’t probably remember even firing him. Her Majesty just kept staring at Sun King. She couldn’t believe he had fired their best employee. Jude silently left the house. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he couldn’t face Martha now.

****

Jude had his duffle bag full of clothes on his shoulder as he walked out of town. Surely everyone would know soon that he had been fired and no one wanted Sun King and Her Majesty’s scraps, especially one like him. He was the bastard child of a traveling man. No one wanted him. And now, he knew for a fact Martha wouldn’t want him anymore. He was so lost in his own head as he walked, trying to figure out what to do next, that he didn’t realize the Beatles had been following him for the last few blocks.

“Wonder what’s gotten into him.” Ringo said as they followed their sad friend.

“Perhaps we should ask.” John said. He ran in front of Jude in order to stop his advancement, but Jude wasn’t watching and walked into him. John was knocked to the ground. “Damn it! Why do I always end up on the ground?!”

“John?” Jude asked. “Man, I’m sorry. Here.” He offered his hand. John accepted it and let Jude pull him up.

“What’s gotten into you?” Paul asked as John dusted himself off. Jude sighed.

“Sun King fired me for no reason.” Jude explained. Everyone gasped.

“How awful!” George said.

“What are you and Martha going to do now?” Ringo asked. Jude sighed.

“I don’t know. I left before she got back. I’m heading to Mr. Kite’s now.” Jude explained.

“Mr. Kite’s?” John asked. “What’s there that can help you?”

“A job. Hopefully.” Jude said. He started walking away. The boys all looked at each other then started following him. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Going with you.” George stated. “You lead the way Mr. Jude. We’ll follow you.” Jude shrugged and started walking again. The boys all followed on their trip out of town.

****

The good doctor stood at the window of his upstairs room and watched as Jude and the Beatles walked out of town. He smiled and started laughing. His plan had worked.

“And I got rid of that group too. Two birds, one stone.” He laughed. He shut the blinds and turned to face the walls of the dimly lit room. Pictures of Martha were the wallpaper of the room. He walked to a life size one that was hanging behind a mannequin wearing a wedding dress. He stroked the paper cheek of the Martha on the wall. “And soon we will be together. Just you and me.” He smiled and kissed the lips of the poster. She was all his now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting darker in Penny Lane

Once you left the town and got farther into the strawberry field area, the roads turned from pavement to gravel and dirt. They walked the roads, the Beatles especially thankful that Julia had several pairs of Converse for them to wear so they weren’t forced to try to walk in their boots. They were not made for long walks, just short concerts.

It was quiet out here. There were just a couple farm houses around but not a lot. Mainly just fields and trees. George liked it. He liked the serenity of nature. He always had. He loved to go to the parks when he was little and watch the rabbits and birds (animals, not the girls, even though he did that when he was older). He smiled as they walked. Ringo watched him.

“Watchya smilin’ at Georgie?” He asked. George looked at him.

“Nature.” George said. “Isn’t it just so beautiful?”

“Give me New York City or London any day.” John said. “All this country air can’t be good for ya.” Paul laughed.

“I dunno Johnny. I’m kinda thinking about buying me a farm in Scotland and settling down.” Paul said. John rolled his eyes.

“And have two point five kids and a dog named spot. Paul, I think that’s the American dream, not the English one.” John argued back.

“Oh yeah? And what exactly is the “English Dream” according to the great and powerful John Lennon?” Paul asked.

“Drink a lot of beer and avoid the factories.” John said.

“I worked in a factory.” Ringo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, but Rory got ya outta there, didn’t he?” John rebuttabled. Ringo sighed and nodded. “See, Ringo’s living the English dream. We all are!” Jude started laughing.

“You guys are hilarious.” He said. “If you weren’t musicians, you could be comedians.” John was about to say something when the soft sounds of music drifted to their ears. They looked around their surroundings.

“Where is that coming from?” Paul wondered out loud. Everyone looked around.

“The only person who lives around here is old Ms. Rigby.” Jude explained. “She probably got a record player or something.” They walked a little farther until they came across a beat up old shack. There was nothing impressive about it at all. In fact, John thought it should be condemned. But obviously the lady inside didn’t get the memo.

Eleanor Rigby was a lonely old woman who lived out in the middle of nowhere. She stayed away from the town and most of the inhabitants. She showed up around the same time as Martha, but no one cared for her like they did for the toddler. Jude would bring her cookies sometimes, especially around the holiday season. Martha would go with him and Eleanor really warmed up to her, almost like they had known each other before. And right now, the woman was working outside of her house.

“Hello Jude.” She said, not even turning to face him.

“How do you do that?” Jude asked. She always knew when someone was around, even though she was almost blind and never was facing the person who approached her.

“I’ve told you before, I’m a witch.” She said. She turned her head towards the sky. “And I see you’ve brought friends.”

“Yes ma’am. I brought...”

“John Lennon, Paul McCartey, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr.” She said. “I assume Jude has told you I’m the old maid of town. I’m Eleanor Rigby.” She put down the rake she had been using and gather her basket. “Won’t you please join me inside for some tea?”

“Sure.” Paul said. “We love tea.” Eleanor smiled and opened the door to her home. She led them inside. She turned her little stove on and set the kettle.

“I see that Robert finally got the best of ya Jude.” Eleanor said. Jude sighed and set down on a wooden chair. “I’m sorry you boys got involved in our little bit of drama. I never meant to bring you here.”

“Wait. Bring us here?” George asked.

“You brought us here old woman?!” John asked angrily.

“By total accident. You see, I was trying to send Robert back from where he came, but it failed. I must have used the wrong ingredient.” She went to work on the tea.

“Back from where he came?” Ringo asked. “Where’d he come from?” Eleanor laughed.

“Seems that Jude hasn’t told you all the secrets of our world yet.” Eleanor said. “It should be useful though.”

“Secrets?” Paul asked. “What secrets?” Eleanor brought the tea over and set it down on the table.

“There’s this world but then there’s another world. The two worlds are separated by a river. Crossing over the river leads you to the other world. Years ago, the wall separating the two worlds used to be strong and you needed lots of power to get through. But now it’s a different story.” She explained. She set down and sipped her tea. “Martha and me are both from that other world. She was different then the normal children and her mother was going to doom her to a life of slavery and Robert had his eyes set on her. So I took her and rushed her from the world. As I passed through the veil, I lost my youth, but I’m stuck at this age. Martha was safe though.”

Everyone set there, watching her as she drank her tea. John was about to say something when Eleanor continued talking.

“In this world, there already was a Doctor Robert and Maxwell...”

“Who’s Maxwell?” Paul asked. Eleanor smiled.

“You’ll find out soon enough Mr. McCartney.” She said. “Anyway, Robert was a kind country doctor and Maxwell was a carpenter for a construction site. The Robert and Maxwell from my world came through the hole in the veil I had created and sent their counterparts to my world. From that day on, Robert pursed Martha, watching her from a distance at all times. Until she was old enough, he kept his distance. But now he’s going to make his move.” Jude’s eyes widened and his heart dropped.

“No...” He whispered. He stood up quickly. “I have to go back. I have to save her.”

“Not now.” Eleanor said. “You must continue to Mr. Kite’s. You must save them before you can save Martha, or else you’ll have a bigger mess to deal with.” Eleanor explained. Jude looked at her.

“Save them? What do you mean?” Jude asked. Eleanor smiled.

“Oh, you’ll see soon enough.” She said. “Now you must be moving on. You’ll have to camp out tonight. But you’ll get there in enough time hopefully. Now scoot. And I’ll try to send the Beatles back to their own home soon.” Jude nodded and stood up.

“Thanks for the confusing story Ms. Rigby.” John said. “We better be moving on.” And on that note, they all finished their tea quickly and left. Eleanor’s smiled faded.

****

Martha came home to find Jude gone. After searching the house, she was told by Her Majesty that Jude had been fired for unknown reasons that Sun King wasn’t disclosing. Martha was in shock and cried. She felt so lost and broken.

Little did she know that was when Robert was going to make his move on his prey.

****

Late that night, Eleanor was working on a return potion to send the boys back to Abbey Road Studios in London. As she worked, she heard a creaking noise behind her. She hadn’t sensed anyone coming and turned around just as something heavy smashed into her head. She fell, knocking over her alter and scattering the ingredients all over the floor. She whimpered in pain until the hammer smashed her head again. Then she just laid there as a creepy looking man with dark clothes and a big grin on his face stood over her.

“Doctor Robert will be most pleased now that the mole is out of the garden.” The man laughed. He walked out of the shack, leaving Eleanor in a puddle on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha is in trouble

Martha was standing silently in the formal living room as Robert walked in. He smiled at her, dressed in a beautiful blue sundress. Her eyes were downcast, the sadness of Jude leaving her behind was just too painful. She didn’t know though that Robert had alternate plans then just showing up for a friendly visit.

“Martha, my dear, you look so beautiful.” Robert said, taking her soft hands in his cold ones. “I brought you a present. I noticed that you looked really down.” He reached into his jacket pocket and removed a small ring box. Inside was a gold ring with a shiny emerald. It seemed to be glowing. Robert removed the ring from the box and gently pushed it onto her finger. Suddenly, her eyes became dull and she just stared blankly at Robert. He smiled at. “Kiss me Martha.” He said, testing to see if she obeyed.

Martha leaned in then and gently placed her soft lips against his, mixing mint mouth wash with bubble gum flavors. Robert smiled and closed his eyes, pulling the poor, helpless Martha to him. He deepened the kiss and smiled more. He had won.

“Now, we’re gonna run off and elope.” Robert explained. “I’ve got your dress in my car.” Martha nodded slowly. He kissed her again. “You’re all mine Martha.” He ran his hands down her back towards her butt. She shivered slightly at the feeling of Robert’s hands on her, but there was nothing she could do. She was under his control. “Do you love me?” He asked.

“Y-yes.” She answered weakly. He smiled at her, his eyes full of lust, not love.

“Good. Go get your coat love. I’ve already made us an appointment.” Martha nodded and slowly walked up to her room. Robert would send for her clothes and other things later. But right now, he was just worried about getting a wedding ring on her finger before a certain someone decided to show his face again.

As Martha slowly walked up the stairs, Anna came out of the guest room, having dusted everything and changed the sheets. When she saw her friend, she smiled, that was until she saw the blank stare on her face and the zombie-like trance. She walked up to her.

“You okay Martha?” Anna asked. Martha nodded. She put grabbed her warm coat and put it on. “Where ya, going?” She asked. Martha looked at her.

“I’m getting married.” She said. She walked out of the door. Anna followed her.

“Oh? Did Jude come back?” She asked. Martha looked back at her.

“Who’s Jude?” Martha asked. Anna was so confused...until she walked down the stairs with Martha and saw Robert standing there. He gently took Martha’s arm and led her to the door. Anna turned red with anger.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” She screamed. She wasn’t one to curse, but she was so angry right now that she would say words that could make a sailor blush.

“It’s none of your concern.” Robert said. “Come now Martha. They’re waiting for us.” He started to lead her away again. Anna went to grab her other arm, but they were out of the door before she could get to them. She quickly ran to the phone. She knew Jude must be heading to Mr. Kite’s, so she had to call ahead and tell him the horrible news.

****

Unbeknown to Robert, Eleanor had actually managed to open a portal before her murder. Unfortunately, it wasn’t to send anyone back to their rightful home, but instead, it brought other people into the world the Beatles were currently trapped in. The poor, unfortunate people in the number two studio at Abbey Road Studios, EMI Records Limited, were about to be in for a wild adventure.

But, hey, they were looking for the Beatles anyway.

****

Maxwell set in the basement, doing exactly what Robert had instructed him to do. That’s how they had learned about Eleanor Rigby’s whereabouts. They had learned she had blabbed about things that she shouldn’t have. That’s why Robert ordered her dead. And Maxwell would do anything to make to make his boss happy.

“So they’re going to Mr. Kite’s huh? Well, maybe a little mind control will get rid of our problem once and for all.” Maxwell said. “Then I will make him happy.” Maxwell grabbed a bottle of the serum and headed out, leaving the tape recorder unattended.

****

The boys were lucky. Some of Mr. Kite’s performers were driving by them as they walked. They were heading home after venturing into Penny Lane for supplies. The boys caught a ride back with them to Mr. Kite’s community. It actually expanded farther then John thought it had, because the night they had been there for the festival, they had been in a pretty confined space. But in reality, the site expanded for miles. All together, it may have very well been bigger then Penny Lane, but they had no shops. It was mostly practice space.

“This place is huge.” John said. “Why didn’t we see all this before?”

“Mr. Kite is very secretive about what goes on backstage.” One of the performers said. “Authorized personal only.”

“Are we authorized?” Paul asked. That’s when a gust of wind flew by them and John was soon on the ground again with something hugging his legs.

“Johnny!” Lizzy squealed. John smiled at her as she hugged his legs tightly.

“Hi Lizzy.” He said with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, her bright eyes shining.

“We just came with Jude.” John said. He pried her off his his legs and stood up. Lizzy hugged his legs again. Paul laughed.

“Looks like John’s got himself a girlfriend.” He joked. John glared at him. Lizzy would be more likely to be Julian’s girlfriend. Mr. Kite walked over to them then. He smiled.

“I knew you lads would end up here soon enough.” He laughed. “Everyone always ends up here when they’re down and out.”

“Can we stay for a few days?” Jude asked. “I can do work.”

“There’s no need Jude.” Mr. Kite said. “This has always been your home. I’ve just been waiting for you to come home.”

“Home?” Jude asked. “What do you mean?” Mr. Kite sighed. He hadn’t realized that Jude didn’t know the truth.

“Jude, you’re parents worked for me. In fact, Lizzy there is your little sister.” Mr. Kite explained. “But they were killed in an accident. They gave guardianship of Lizzy to me and you were sent to live in town with the people who raised you. I was always going to tell you, but you seemed so happy with your life in town. You weren’t born to be a performer like Lizzy was. She has performing in her veins. But you were born for something greater.”

“Jude’s my brother?” Lizzy asked. She quickly ran off to her tent, only to emerge later with a box. “This is all I have of our parents.” Jude took the box from her. She quickly ran off again. Jude looked at Mr. Kite.

“They’re just pictures.” Mr. Kite said.

“H-how did they die?” Jude asked. John was really interested in what was going on. This was better then any soap opera he had watched with Cynthia.

“They were killed the day that Martha showed up.” Mr. Kite said. “They had been beaten to death. It was horrible...”

****

NINETEEN YEARS AGO

It was raining as Eleanor waded through the river to the other bank. Under her bright red cloak, she had been aged dramatically. In her arms she cradled the little girl. Martha was staring up at her with her bright eyes, not understanding what Eleanor had just risked to save her. She also didn’t know that they were being chased.

“It’s all gonna be okay.” Eleanor whispered. She took off running. She knew that she couldn’t stay with the child. She was needed to protect the gate. So she took Martha into town. 

Meanwhile, Thomas and Mary Henderson were heading home after spending a romantic night in Penny Lane. They’re kids were safe at home, tucked in their beds as the rain washed the world. But as Thomas drove, the headlights of the car came across a shadowed figure in the middle of the road. Thomas slammed on the breaks. He set there with his hands clutching the steering wheel.

“What is that?” Mary asked. Thomas shrugged. That’s when the figure pulled open the drivers side door and yanked Thomas out. Thomas screamed then was suddenly silenced. Before Mary could react, the same fate fell upon her. The man stood there with a bloody hammer in his hands.

“Sir? I did good?” The man asked. It was Maxwell and the man he was talking to was Robert. Robert smiled and nodded.

“Very good Maxwell. Very good.”

****

“We don’t know who killed them.” Mr. Kite said. “I’m sorry Jude. I truly am. She was my sister. I loved my sister.” Jude just stood there with tears dripping down his cheeks. And it was the first time in forever that not even John knew what to say.

****

“You may now kiss the bride.” The mayor of Penny Lane said as Martha and Robert stood in front of him. Robert took Martha’s hands and pulled her to him then kissed her. While Martha had a happy shell around her, inside she was crying.

“We’re together forever.” Robert whispered as he held her close. Martha just wanted to disappear right then. She’d rather die then spend the rest of her life attached to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares start to take hold

Jude laid on the cot Mr. Kite had got for him. He was going through the box that Lizzy had gave him that contained all the family photos. For as long as he could remember, he had been raised by a cop and a dog groomer in town. He never would’ve imagined in a million years that he was part of the Henderson clan. He had never quite felt in place in the city with the busy people, but he never would’ve expected this.

“I was a cute kid.” He said softly. He smiled as he flipped through them, tears pooling in his eyes. He sighed and wiped them. That’s when he heard a gruff voice outside his tent. He opened the flaps to see John sitting on a stump, smoking a cigarette. The red embers of his cigarette glowed against the dark that was night. Off in the distance, Jude could see a bon fire in the distance. Music was coming from the sight. Jude was pretty sure Paul, Ringo and George were down there. Paul and Ringo for the company, George for the food. But Jude couldn’t figure out why John wasn’t joining in on the festivities.

“John?” Jude asked. John jumped and turned around. He saw Jude standing there, looking at him. John snuffed out his cigarette.

“Hey there Jude.” John said. “Did I wake you?”

“No.” Jude said. “I couldn’t sleep. I was just looking through those old pictures.” John nodded and sighed. He looked up at the stars. “Watchya doing?”

“Looking up at these stars and wishing that Cynthia and Julian are looking at them too.” John said. Jude looked at them.

“She’s your wife right? Cynthia?” Jude asked. John nodded.

“The love of my life. I met her in art school and things just clicked.” He said. “She saw right through me. But if it hadn’t been for my little boy, I’m not sure if we’d even still be together. It’s just so damn hard to be faithful when your twenty-four and in a new place with new women.”

“I’ve never left Penny Lane so I wouldn’t know.” Jude said, looking up at the stars. John nodded.

“You know, Martha reminds me of Cyn.” John said. Jude looked at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yep. She is strong and independent. And her father really didn’t approve of me.” John laughed. Jude smiled. They both watched the sky for a bit. It was a little strange for John to look up and not see an airplane lights in the sky. Back in London and around the cities they stayed in, there were usually tons of planes in the sky. But here, it was just stars. It was kinda nice.

“I’m gonna call it a night.” John said, standing up. “We gotta get some sleep so we can figure everything out.”

“Yeah.” Jude said. “Night John.” John smiled then went to his own cot for the night. Jude returned to his and laid there for a moment before drifting off, his dreams filled with Martha.

****

Martha set on a wooden chair, staring out the window as the sound of scissors filled the room. She had been sitting there for about an hour. Upon Robert’s request, her hair was cut off. Soon, her beautiful long locks had been traded in for a shorter do. A tear fell down her cheek as she looked in the mirror and saw the new look. She ran her fingers through her shorter hair.

“You look stunning darling.” Robert said, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. “I’m so glad you cut your hair.”

“As long as you’re happy.” She whispered. He smiled and kissed the other side of her neck.

“How about we go to the bedroom for a little while?” He asked. Martha shivered but nodded. He walked her to the bedroom and shut the door.

****

“NO!” Jude woke up screaming. “MARTHA NO!” He cried and was sweating. The sound of worried voices soon appeared outside the tent. Mr. Kite opened the tent flap. Lizzy ran in.

“What’s going on?” Mr. Kite asked. John, Paul, George, and Ringo were close behind.

“I have to go back. Martha’s in trouble!”

“Just relax.” Mr. Kite said.

“I can’t.” Jude said, shivering. “I have to protect her.” That’s when someone outside yelled out. Mr. Kite and Jude looked at the Beatles. Lizzy set on the coat as they all ran outside.

“What’s going on?” Paul asked.

“Ms. Rigby’s been murdered!” Someone yelled out. “Her head was bashed in!” Mr. Kite looked over at Jude, who was angry looking.

“It was him.” He growled. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Who?” Ringo asked.

“Doctor Robert. He killed her. He killed my parents. And now he has Martha.” His hands clutched into fists.

“I’ll help.” John said. “I always wanted to castrate someone.”

“Maybe I could learn how to use Eleanor’s magic book. That may come in handy.” George said.

“Then let’s go!” Jude said. He started to walk away. The boys all looked at each other and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

****

Martha laid on her side, the blankets covering her pale, naked body. She felt like crying because what she had done. Robert was her husband, but she just felt wrong. She curled up into a ball and cried silently, dreaming of Jude.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has another plan

George set on his cot, reading the leather bound book by candle light. He was determined to find something to use to help Jude get Martha. They didn’t know she was already married and already in a deep pit that was going to be hard to pull her out of. But they would soon find out the hard way.

“How’s it comin’ Georgie?” John asked as he watched his friend study the book. Paul almost wanted to laugh. The whole time him and George were in school, he had never seen George study a book unless it was for guitar.

“It’s...” He froze. “Guys, Eleanor opened a new portal before her death...”

“What?” Ringo asked. He set next to George and looked at the book. “Was she tryin’ to send us home?”

“I dunno.” George said. “What if she brought someone else here on accident?” Everyone looked at each other, not sure what to do.

****

A bright burst of light lit up the sky and two new people appeared in Penny Lane. They were dressed nicely, but they were both terrified. One minute, they had been in a recording studio, the next, they were in a strange town they had never seen before.

“G-George...where are we?”

“I dunno Brian.”

George Martin and Brian Epstein had been grabbed from London and dragged into Penny Lane against their will. That’s when some cops appeared. George and Brian instantly raised their hands above their heads.

“We don’t want any trouble.” Brian said. The older Sargent looked at them then down at the ground.

“You boys should’ve thought about that before landing feet first in Nurse Hemsworth’s flower garden.” He said.. “Cuff ‘em.”

George and Brian looked at each other then down at the crushed flowers below their feet. They hadn’t even been there for five minutes and they had already been arrested. They just hoped that the boys, wherever they were, were fairing better then they were.

****

“Guys!” Cynthia said, running into the room. “Guess what?!”

“What?” Jane asked, standing up quickly. Pattie and Maureen were close behind.

“George Martin and Brian Epstein are missing!” She said. “I guess security cameras show them going into Abbey Road last night, but never coming out. The room they were in looks like a tornado went through it.”

“No!” The girls echoed.

“I think I’m gonna send Julian to Mimi’s for the weekend.” Cynthia said. “Just to be safe...”

“I’m going to call my mother.” Pattie said. She went to the phone. Her statement got all the others thinking and soon, they were standing in line to call their own parents as well.

****

While Martha slept, Robert went downstairs to see if Maxwell had any new information for him. He had already won the game, so anything else that he could use to kick Jude while he was down was just a bonus.

He opened the secret bookcase and went downstairs. Maxwell was asleep at the tape recorder. When he had went to sleep, he had hit record. Robert sighed and played what had recorded last night. He smiled as he listened. They were going to learn how to use Rigby’s book. That was an easy fix. Jude had learned about his parents. He had to laugh at that. He was screwing the kid over even as a child.

“Maxwell, wake up.” Robert said. Maxwell slowly woke. “I’ve got a mission for you. Destroy that damn but of Rigby’s before Mr. Harrison can learn how to use it.”

“I think Mr. Kite’s zombies will handle that one.” Maxwell said. “I’ve put something in their water supply. Anyone who drinks it will have the same mind control serum in their system. But I experimented a little bit and added a pre-recorded code that already has their commands in it.” He smiled.

“Good boy.” Robert said. “Let me know when it fails.” Robert walked upstairs. Maxwell had been hurt by his words but he didn’t show it. He was waiting to see how his plan worked out.

****

Jude and George worked through the words in Eleanor’s book as John, Paul, Ringo and the rest of the band of people went to get something to eat. The cook ladled them out cups of water. John drank two.

“I feel funny.” Lizzy announced. Her eyes turned green. Everyone’s else’s did too. Even Ringo’s bright blue eye turned a dark shade of green. Everyone stood up from their tables. A message played in their heads. Destroy the book. Destroy Jude.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is in danger

George stood up to pop his back. He had been reading that book for so long he thought his back was going to be stuck in the shape of a question mark forever. Jude rubbed his eyes then put his thick framed glasses on. They looked like one that Buddy Holly or John wore sometimes. (Like John ever wore his glasses though.)

“I can’t even tell if we’ve found anything useful.” George said. “That book is just a bunch of gibberish. For all we know, Eleanor could’ve been nuts.”

“Yeah, but it’s the only shot we have at saving Martha.” Jude said. “I just hope she’s all right. I could never forgive myself if something bad happened to her while I’m trying to play magician.”

That’s when the sound of people approaching made them look up. The whole brainwashed bunch appeared. George smiled at his mates.

“Hey lads!” He said. But the other Beatles weren’t smiling. Their target was within their sights and they had only one mission. Jude stood up and handed George the book.

“George, I don’t think that’s your friends anymore.” He said as they slowly backed away. The group slowly advanced on them. “Run!” Jude yelled. Him and George took off running, the mob giving chase.

****

Martha was cooking breakfast when Robert came to the surface. He saw his beautiful bride wearing a little nightgown at the stove and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her neck. She jumped a little at the new presence she hadn’t even known was there. Robert smiled at her.

“I do have a maid to cook for me.” Robert said. “You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” Martha insisted. “It helps clear my head.”

“It does?” Robert asked, not sure if that was a good or bad thing. He was starting to think about what dosage he should give her of the serum.

“Yeah. When I was at home, I would bake if I had had a bad day and the smells of the kitchen would make everything better.” Robert relaxed a little and kissed her neck again. She just stood there and let him. She really had no power to stop him. Robert forgot about the serum as he turned off the stove and carried her to his...their bedroom.

****

George never remembered being this scared running from girls before. They would scream and chase him, but they didn’t have the intent to hurt him. But his friends were going to kill him if they got their hands on him! Jude was running by him, knowing the woods that they were running in. George clutched the book closer to his chest. He knew if they lost it, any hope they had of saving Martha or returning home would go down the drain. But these people were monsters. And he didn’t know how much longer he could run from them. And then there was that buzzing in his ear...

“Why are they after us?!” George yelled as they ran. He knew it was a bad idea to try to talk while he ran but he had questions he had to answer.

“I dunno!” Jude yelled back. “J...” Jude’s voice faded out as the buzzing became louder. George screamed out in pain. Jude looked over at him and said something that George couldn’t hear. Jude looked for a secret entrance he had discovered while playing with his friends in the woods. They had been running around and Jude slid into a hidden hole in the ground that led into an underground cavern. He turned it into his own little clubhouse that no one else knew about. They were far enough ahead. If he could just find it...

And there it was. Jude smiled and grabbed George’s arm. He knew that they were going to lose the book no matter what, she he pried it from George’s hand and threw it in another direction to throw the mob off, then pushed him into the cave.

“No!” George yelled. “The book!”

“I value our safety more!” Jude yelled so that George could hear him in his good ear. “Now let me see your ear!” George turned to show him his right ear. “I meant the one you can’t hear out of!”

“Oh.” George turned. Jude poked at his left side until his his fingers ran across a faint scar.

“George, did you ever get hurt here?” Jude asked in his right ear.

“Nope. Why?”

“You have a scar.” Jude said. “Hold on. I’m gonna cut it open.”

“What?!” Jude went over to a little toolbox he had left down there. Inside was a pocket knife that he had smuggled from his dad’s study. He had some sterile pads for if he scraped himself up while playing. He rubbed one on George’s skin then gently cut along the scar. George whimpered. But, surprisingly, no blood came out. It looked more like battery acid or something. It was a chemical. The recorder had busted and had been messing with George’s hearing.

“Looks like you’ve been bugged George.” Jude said, carefully pulling the recorder out. “I bet the good doctor did this to you when you got sick at the strawberry festival.”

“That bastard!” George yelled. “Hey! I can hear!” Jude smiled at him. Then they smelled burning paper. “The book!” He ran to the entrance.

“George no!” Jude yelled. That’s when a rock was thrown at them, striking George in the head. He fell to the ground, unmoving. And John was standing there with glowing green eyes, readying to attack Jude.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jude and George survive?

“George!” Jude screamed. He looked up at John, but there was no sign of worry on his face. Neither did Paul or Ringo. Their eyes were glowing green too. As were Mr. Kite’s, who was holding a heavy tree branch, and Lizzy’s, who held some rope. “Snap out of it guys!”

They slowly advanced forward. Jude went forward and grabbed George. He gently slapped his cheeks until he started to stir. George opened his eyes and looked around.

“Wha’?” He whimpered. “Me ‘ead ‘urts.”

“I know but right now you’re band mates are trying to kill us. We have to get them to snap out of it.” George nodded slowly. The mob advanced on them. Jude started throwing rocks at them. Then an idea hit him. “We have to lure them to the lake. Maybe if we can get them in the water, it’ll clean them!”

“Let’s do that!” George said. They darted out of the cave, so the mob chased them. Deeper into the woods they ran white the group following them. George just wanted his friends back to the way they were, not the psychotic killer ones. “How far is the lake?!”

“It’s just up ahead! Hold on!”

They raced to a clump of trees that housed a beautiful lake. This lake was much like the one that Paul had caught Martha skinny dipping in when they first arrived at Penny Lane. But of course, neither George nor Jude knew about that. But there was no time to worry about anything like that. They dove into the lake. The mob followed them in, determined to drown them.

“It’s not working!” George yelled. He was growing tired with every moment of treading water.

“Give it time.” Jude said. George started sinking below the water. He was tired from his head injury and was struggling to stay above water. Jude held onto him and uttered a silent prayer that his plan would work.

He didn’t really feel like dying today.

****

“You can’t keep us!” George Martin yelled. “We didn’t do anything wrong?”

“Yes you did.” The grumpy cop, Sgt. Ulysses T. Pepper, said. Brian came to the bars.

“Sir, I understand that you have a job to do, but I do as well. And I can’t do it in a jail cell.” Brian said. Sgt. Pepper looked at him.

“And what makes your more important then mine?” He asked, walking up to the bars. “I’ve been doing this since your were probably in diapers. Now just let me do my job in peace, son.”

“But sir...”

“Shut it.” Sgt. Pepper growled. Brian sighed and looked at Martin. That was when words came out of Brian’s mouth that he never thought he would hear.

“We are so fucked.”

****

Jude squeezed his eyes closed as he held George above the water. He didn’t want to seem them as they killed them. That was until he heard them all coughing. He opened his eyes and saw their eyes turning back to their normal colors as the serum worked its way out of their systems. Jude smiled.

“We did it George!” He cheered. George weakly opened his eyes and smiled before closing them again.

****

Martha went about cleaning the house. She said it made her feel useful. Robert just laughed and blew it off. He was busy doing other stuff. So Martha was alone dusting the bookshelves that lined the living room. She sang to herself as she did. That’s when her duster knocked one of the books off. It was also the book that opened the door to the secret entrance. The bookcase slid opened to reveal the staircase. Martha looked around then walked down the stairs. She walked into the lab where Maxwell lived.

“What is this?” She asked, looking around. The next thing she knew, it was dark and her head hurt. She fell to the floor and Maxwell stood there, holding a heavy book in his hands.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the others come to

“Sir, I didn’t mean to.” Maxwell said as Robert came down to the lab. He saw Martha laying on Maxwell’s cot with a fairly large goose egg on her head. Robert sighed. “She just came down here and I panicked.”

“Shut up Maxwell.” Robert said. “You’re rambling. I can’t hear myself think!”

“Sorry sir.” Maxwell whispered. Robert went into the lab area and started to work. As he fiddled with the chemicals, he looked over at Martha briefly.

“Did you put ice on her head?” He asked. “Who knows what all you did to her when you hit her.”

“I’ll do that right now, sir.” Maxwell gently placed ice on Martha’s head. She whimpered at the sudden pain taking over her head.

“I’m going to give her another dose of the mind control serum, but I’m going to alter it slightly to hopefully lessen any swelling or bruising she may have.” He said. “Can’t risk her having too much brain damage. She’ll be too hard to work with.”

Maxwell nodded and looked down at Martha. She looked like she was in so much pain. He felt bad for her. He was starting to rethink the events that had happened when Robert came over with a glass flask of a strange colored liquid. He smiled at them.

“Hold her down Maxwell.” Robert said. He filled the needle with the liquid and then stabbed her in the heart, like when John Travolta stabbed Uma Thurman in the heart in Pulp Fiction. Maxwell cringed as he watched this happen. He could watch as the liquid was pumped through her body before the color faded and fused with her blood.

“There.” Robert said. “My perfect little servant.”

****

Jude pulled George to the shore while the other looked around at each other. They were still in the water. No one had any idea as to what had happened. They didn’t know they had drank the “magic Kool-Aid” and went on a horrible trip. Luckily, George was alright. He was alert when Jude got him out of the water.

“What the hell happened?” John asked. He saw Jude and George on the shore. George looked a little scared, like something bad had happened.

“How the hell did we get in the water?” Paul asked. Lizzy, who wasn’t the best swimmer in the world, clung to Mr. Kite’s leg. He picked her up and held her.

“My clothes are soaked!” Ringo called out. They all climbed out of the lake.

“Are you guys normal?” Jude called out.

“What exactly is normal?” John asked. George chuckled.

“They’re normal.” He said. Jude helped him to his feet. John, Paul, Ringo, Mr. Kite, and Lizzy went over to them while the rest of the caravan went back to their homes. Ringo saw the bruise on George’s forehead.

“What happened?” He asked, gingerly touching it. George whimpered and pulled back.

“John hit me in the head with a rock.” George said. John’s eyes widened and examined the injury.

“I did that?” John asked. George nodded. “Shit. Georgie, I’m sorry.” Jude looked at them.

“Robert did this. He had you guys burn that damn book. He tried to kill me.” Everyone looked at Jude. “What more does he want from me? He took my parents. He took the love of my life. My job, my home. Everything.”

“Jude, it’s gonna be alright.” Paul said. “You’ve just gotta have faith.”

“I lost faith awhile ago.” Jude said. “It’s time fore revenge.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude heads back to Penny Lane

Martha stood obediently in front of Robert, her eyes glassy and the color in her cheeks gone. It was as if her spark of life had been zapped. Robert smiled. He had finally broken her spirit. Granted, it had been done with the aid of drugs, but she was still just a mindless shell. He laughed.

“Checkmate.” He said with a smile. Maxwell looked at him then at poor Martha. He felt like he should do something to help her, but he didn’t know what he could do. He had been loyal to Robert for years.

“Sir, we can’t keep doing this to her.” Maxwell said. “You’re going to fry her brain.” Robert growled and slapped Maxwell hard across the face. Maxwell fell to the ground with a hard thud.

“Don’t you date speak out against me.” Robert said. “I gave you a home and food. I took you in and this is how you repay me?! You ungrateful little brat!”

“I’m sorry sir.” Maxwell whimpered. “I won’t speak out anymore.”

“Good.” Robert growled. He turned to look at Martha. “Go upstairs and fix me a sandwich.”

“Yes master.” Martha whispered. She walked upstairs and began cooking. Robert laughed. Maxwell wanted to say something, but he knew he couldn’t. He’d be endangering himself and possibly Martha.

‘What have I gotten myself into?’ Maxwell asked himself as he watched Robert ascend the stairs and close the bookcase door.

****

“Georgie, I am so, so, so sorry.” John said as Julia looked at his head. She had came out to Mr. Kite’s to see where the boys had vanished to and found an injured George avoiding a apologetic John.

“He’ll be just fine.” Julia said. “I’ve dealt with plenty of head injuries when I used to work out here. George looked up at her.

“You worked here?” George asked.

“Yep. I was the nurse.” She said. “But I had Lucy and decided on a steadier job. Street performance is in my blood but I work at the Penny Lane hospital.” She smiled sweetly at George. Not the smile of a lover but the smile of a mother. He felt safe right now, even though he was so far from home and his own mother.

“Thanks Julia.” Ringo said. “We can’t possibly thank you enough for everything you’ve done.”

“I’m just happy to help.” She said, beaming at him. “Plus, you’ve gotta go save Martha. Can’t have my warriors running off into battle injured, now can I?”

“Speaking of saving Martha.” Mr. Kite said to Jude. “Do you have a plan of action?”

“I figured I’d just ring the bell.” Jude said with a cheeky smile. But Mr. Kite had a serious look on his face.

“I lost my sister and my brother-in-law to that bastard. You lost your parents. He kidnaped your girlfriend. This is no time to be joking.” He said. Jude sighed and nodded.

“I know, but I just don’t know what to do.” Jude said. Lizzy walked up to him and hugged him. “What’s that for?”

“For luck.” She said. “You’re gonna get Martha home. I know it.” Jude smiled at her.

“And we’ll help.” Paul said. “Won’t we lads?”

“Sure.” John said. “We’ve already got this far in, might as well finish.”

“That’s the spirit!” Paul said. He smiled at everyone.

“Come on. Let’s go.” Jude said.

With that, they left Mr. Kite’s camp in order to save Martha from the evil clutches of Doctor Robert and possibly save the whole town from his reign.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and the Beatles go to Doctor Robert's house.

“He lives there?” John asked. “Mimi was right. I should’ve became a doctor. That puts my home to shame!”

“He got it through the blood of others.” Jude said somberly. “He probably killed the real Dr. Robert and Maxwell when they came into this world.”

“Mood killer.” John mumbled. “What now Mr. Wizard?”

“According to Anna, Dr. Robert leaves the house everyday at ten and goes and plays golf with some friends. He returns at four or five. Since it’s Friday, he may stay out later, which means Martha should be home by herself.” Jude explained.

“So we just wait until he leaves and go in there?” Ringo asked.

“Actually, he should already be gone.” Jude said.

“Who wants to go in first?” George asked. The Beatles and Jude all looked at each other.

“Noes goes!” They all yelled out. Everyone touched their nose but John was the last one to do it. He growled.

“Why do I always have to go first?” John asked. Paul laughed and pinched his cheek.

“You say you’re the leader of the Beatles Johnny-boy.” He said. “Therefore, this is what leaders do. They got into the crazy doctors house first so if he has booby-traps of arsenic and cyanide, it stabs you first!”

“Oh no.” John said. “I am not going in there. There is no way that you will convince me to go in there.”

“I will buy you all the guitar picks you want.” George said.

“I won’t play my drums while you’re napping.” Ringo said. John thought about it for a second before smiling.

“And Paul has to call me King Lennon and you got yourself a deal.” John said with his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone looked at Paul.

“What?” He asked.

“Agree to call him King Lennon.” George said.

“No.” Paul said. “I’m not swooping to his level.” 

“Damn it Paul!” Jude said loudly, slightly reminding of the manager they didn’t even know was in a holding cell a couple blocks away from them. “Just agree to call him King Lennon so we continue.”

“Fine.” Paul sighed. “He’s King Lennon.”

“Good.” John said. “Let’s go lads!”

They walked up to the house and did some investigating. They didn’t see Robert’s car sitting around, so they figure him gone. They walked around until they found a back door that would lead them into the kitchen. Jude peered in through the window. He saw Martha ironing.

“It’s Martha!” He said excitedly. He smiled at the guys. They opened the door and walked in. “Martha.” Jude whispered. Martha looked at him and screamed.

“Who are you?” She asked, holding up her iron as a weapon.

“Martha, it’s me! Jude. And the Beatles!” He said, putting his hands in the air. “Don’t you remember me?”

“Get back!” She screamed. She pressed the steam button on her iron then took off running. Jude chased her with the Beatles following close behind. She ran into the living room but wasn’t sure what to do next. She was cornered and scared. “Please don’t hurt me! Take whatever you want! I’ve got money!” She cried. Jude walked up to her.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He said softly. “I would never hurt you.”

“Then what do you want?” She asked with tears flowing down her cheeks. Jude gently grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

“I just want you.” He gently kissed her. She gasped. Jude’s kiss slowly started to break down the mental walls that Robert had placed in her mind. But not fast enough.

“What are you doing here?” A voice echoed out. Everyone turned to look at the man standing in the doorway. Martha smiled and ran to him.

“Welcome home honey.” She said. Jude’s eyes were wide.

Dr. Robert was home, and was he ever pissed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wicked this way comes

Mr. Kite paced, waiting for any news on Jude’s mission. He was a nervous wreck. This man had killed his sister so many years ago. He was a ruthless nut job.

“Uncle?” Lizzy asked, walking up to him. “You okay?”

“I’m fine Lizzy. Why don’t you go play with Mr. Walrus?”

“Mr. Walrus isn’t in a playing mood.” She said. “Everyone’s waiting for news on Jude. No one in the whole camp is in the mood to play.”

“Really?” Mr. Kite asked. He took Lizzy’s hand and went into the main tent. All the performers were sitting in the stands, talking amongst themselves. The animals that they used during their routines were in their little habitats. The octopus was resting in his pool and Mr. Walrus (who talks by the way) was resting on his little frozen pool. Everyone shushed when Mr. Kite and Lizzy walked in.

“What’s goin’ on?” Mr. Kite asked. 

“We’re just hoping Jude wins is all.” Someone said. Mr. Kite smiled and joined them in the seats.

“He will win.” Mr. Kite said. “We have to have faith in him.”

“He’s gotta beat Dr. Robert.” Lizzy said, sitting by her uncle. “My big brother can beat anyone.” Mr. Kite smiled and hugged her, but he secretly didn’t have that much faith right then.

****

Brian slept while Martin paced. He was trying to figure out what to do next, but there wasn’t much that he could do when the cranky old cop wouldn’t even let them make a phone call. He did tell some interesting stories though that had caught both of their attention. Martin set down on the cot that Brian was asleep on and leaned against the wall. He was about to fall asleep as well when a young woman walked in.

“Excuse me sir.” She said. Sgt. Pepper woke up from his nap and looked at her.

“Miss Anna. What can I do for you?” He asked, his feet still propped up on his desk in a relaxed manor.

“You have two men being held right now, don’t you?” She asked.

“Well yes.” He said. She smiled and laid down some books.

“These men are historical figures. They must be released.” She said. Sgt. Pepper examined the books then looked up at her.

“How do I know you didn’t fake these books?” He asked. She smiled.

“They come from Prudence at the library.” Anna said. Sgt. Pepper sighed and grabbed his keys. He unlocked the cell door.

“You guys are free to leave.” He said. Martin shook Brian awake.

“What?” He asked, sleepily setting up and rubbing his eyes.

“We’ve been sprung!” Martin said. Brian smiled and stood up. They looked at Anna. “Who are you miss?” Martin asked.

“My name’s Anna. I’m a friend of John, Paul, George, and Ringo’s.” Martin and Brian looked at each other.

“The boys are here?” They asked.

“Yes sir, they are. But I’m afraid they’ve gotten themselves into the danger.”

“What kind of danger?” Brian asked. Anna sighed.

“I’ll explain it on the way to my house. Come now, let’s go.”

With that, Martin and Brian left with Anna, unaware of exactly how much danger the boys had gotten themselves into.

****

“Bet you didn’t expect me home, huh Jude?” Dr. Robert asked. He pointed at gun at the boys. They all raised their hands up. “Wanted to swoop in and take Martha away, huh?”

“She’s not your to keep Robert.” Jude said. “Now just let me take her home.”

“But she is home.” Robert said.

“No she’s not you dumb ass!” George said. “You’re the one who bugged me, didn’t you? That’s how you were always one step ahead, wasn’t it?”

“Well, you didn’t expect me to play clean, now did you?” Robert asked. Maxwell walked in then. He looked around at everyone. “But now you’re going to lose.” He laughed.

“Why?” Jude asked. “What could you possibly take from me now?” Robert just laughed. He handed the gun to Maxwell.

“Something very valuable.” Robert said. “Because if I can’t have it, you can’t either.”

Martha’s body jerked then and she turned a pale shade of white. Her hands trembled. Robert laughed. He had stabbed her in the back with a hidden knife that he had had up his sleeve. He twisted it back and forth a few times before pulling it out and letting her fall to the ground.

“NO!” Jude screamed. John was wide eyed, George put a hand over his mouth, Ringo had tears, Paul ran and cradled her body. And as for Jude, well, a monster had just been unleashed within him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new twist

Paul held Martha. Her blood was everywhere. She was struggling to stay alive but it was a quickly losing battle. George had taken off his shirt and gave it to Paul to use as a bandage. Her blood was already soaking through the fabric though and some was leaking out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and went limp in Paul’s arms.

“No.” Paul said. “No, no, no.”

“That bastard.” John hissed. He grabbed a fire poker and stood by Jude. Robert was just laughing.

“What did I ever do to you.” Jude hissed at Robert. He was ready to kill him but he wanted answers.

“Back home.” Robert said, pacing. “Back in my beautiful home, I was madly in love with this woman named Mary. And Mary was swept off her feet by a handsome man named Jeremy. And they had a daughter. But her and her husband weren’t ready for their daughter, so they were to sell her into a life of servitude, like all the other help there. And I had plans to take her. But Jeremy wouldn’t have it, so he arranged for his sister to take that daughter away.”

He looked at Jude.

“And what does this have to do with me?” He asked.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Robert asked. “This has always been about you and Martha. It was wrote in the stars that you two would end up together. And I couldn’t let that happen. She was mine!”

“Martha belongs to no one.” Jude said. Robert laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“She belongs to the heaven’s now Jude.” He said. Jude looked back at Paul and Martha. He saw her pale skin and her eyes closed.

“M-Martha?” He asked. Paul looked up at him and shook his head. Jude’s hands clenched into fists. “No.” He turned back to Robert and before anyone could react, was attacking him.

****

“This is all too much.” Brian said. “There’s some cloned monster out there trying to steal the girlfriend of a friend of the boys?” He asked. Anna nodded.

“Yep, that’s about it.” She said as she fixed them drinks. Her Majesty and Sun King were on holiday, not knowing what was going on.

“I’ve got a migraine.” Martin groaned. Anna produced some aspirin and water for him. “Thank ya love.” The doorbell rang then. Anna answered the door. Julia was there.

“Julia.” Anna said.

“Any news yet?” Julia asked as Anna let her in. Anna shook her head. Julia sighed. “I hope they’re alright.”

“If Eleanor was still alive, she could help them.” Anna said. Julia looked at Brian and Martin. “Oh, George Martin and Brian Epstein.” Julia smiled at them.

“It’s so nice to meet you.” She said. “I just wish it was on better terms.”

They had no idea what was about to take place at Dr. Robert’s house.

****

Jude ran at Robert, attacking him with all he had. John was helping, using his weapon of a fire poker to hit Robert when he tried to hit Jude. Paul was holding Martha’s body. George and Ringo found Maxwell and were holding him back.

“You. Bastard!” Jude hissed. “I will fuckin’ kill you!” Robert just laughed and hit Jude in the gut. Jude fell to the ground.

“You think you can kill me Jude? I am invin...”

He was cut off by the sound of him chocking on blood. Everyone was staring with wide eyes. Jude wasn’t sure what had just happened until he looked behind Robert.

Maxwell was standing there, a knife in his hand, covered with Robert’s blood.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is someone going to save the day?

Maxwell was shaking. Robert fell to the ground as he fought to stay alive. Robert didn’t know who had stabbed him, but he had a good idea. He shakily pushed himself up and looked at Maxwell.

“I’ll see you in hell Maxwell.” He said as a copper tasting fluid filled his mouth. He collapsed onto the floor and took his final breath. Maxwell dropped the knife and shook.

“W-what did I do?” He asked. He was on the verge of collapse. Ringo quickly grabbed a chair for him to sit in. Jude was still staring at Robert’s body. He was dead. It was all over. They were safe...

“Martha.” He quickly crawled over to her and took her from Paul’s arms. He gently touched her cheek and cried. “Martha. Come back. Please.” He held her close and cried. Even John had tears in his eyes as the Beatles watched the doomed lovers.

****

Martin paced as Anna, Julia, and Brian talked. He kept glancing at the clock on the wall every five seconds. This was taking too long.

“This is taking too long.” Martin said. “Shouldn’t we have heard something by now?”

“We have to give them time.” Anna said. “Eleanor said it’d be a long, hard battle. We don’t know what’s going to happen.” Brian looked at Martin and they both just silently prayed the boys were going to be okay.

****

A dark gloom had fallen on Mr. Kite’s place, dark clouds hiding the sun and the pretty blue sky. Lizzy whimpered as the threat of a thunderstorm loomed overhead. The animals were all quiet. People went to tie down the tents so they wouldn’t fly away in a heavy wind.

“Uncle.” Lizzy said, looking up at Mr. Kite as he secured the animal cages.

“Yes honey?” He asked.

“Will Jude make it home before the storm hits?” She asked. Mr. Kite sighed and looked down at Lizzy. She was staring up at him with wide, curious eyes.

“Yes honey.” He said. “Because if he makes it home, hopefully there will be no storm.” Lizzy nodded and petted Mr. Walrus’s head before turning. Mr. Kite smiled weakly at the animal as thunder roared in the sky.

****

Jude was crying as he cradled Martha’s limp body in his arms. Maxwell had vanished, leaving everyone to believe that he had just fled the scene. But it wasn’t like Jude even cared. Robert was gone. He couldn’t hurt anyone else anymore. But he had taken the only person Jude had ever felt like fighting for before he had learned of his sister and lost family.

“M-maybe we should call Sun King and Her Majesty.” George said. “They probably have a family plot for her.” Jude squeezed his eyes closed.

“Wait.” Maxwell said. “I can heal her.” Everyone turned to look at him. “I can bring her back to life.”

 

“How?” John asked, standing between Jude and Maxwell.

“I spent a lot of time in his lab making meds for him. I made this to heal the ones he wouldn’t. There’s been too much death over the years. We need to stop the killing. Now, please give me Martha so I can save her.”

The Beatles all looked at each other. Jude looked down at Martha and kissed her forehead before gently handing her over to Maxwell. He eyed him as he laid her on her stomach on the kitchen table. The back of her shirt was covered in a deep red blood. There were still a few wet spots on her back, but mostly, it was dry. Maxwell cut off the shirt then took a goo and covered the wound from where Robert had stabbed her. Jude watched like a hawk.

“She could act instantly to this or it could take hours.” Maxwell said, filling a syringe with a blue liquid. He injected it into her arm and waited.

“Why’s it taking so long?” John whispered to Paul. That’s when Martha set up, her shirt falling away from her, and screamed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is everything ok?

“Martha!” Jude said, running to her. He gently gripped her arms and forced her to looked into his eyes. “Martha! It’s me! It’s Jude!”

“J-Jude?” She asked. Jude smiled. He held her close, shielding her from the outside world. There were tears in his eyes as he held her.

“I thought I lost you.” He said. He gently kissed her. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her more.

“Makes me miss Cyn.” John said as he watched the lovebirds.

“And Pattie.” George added.

“And Mo.” Ringo said.

“And my mirror.” Paul said. John, George, and Ringo looked at him. “I mean Jane. Yeah. That’s what I meant. Jane.” Jude turned and looked at them.

“Since Martha’s a widow now, we’re going to get married. She got all his money and everything, so we would like to pay you guys to perform.”

“Screw the money!” John said. “As long as I can hang out with that talking walrus, you got yourself a deal. And I’m sure Ringo would like to see his octopus again.” Everyone smiled and laughed.

****

The sun came out over Penny Lane. Lizzy ran around with her little pet pig and giggled. Mr. Kite smiled at her.

“Here comes the sun uncle!” Lizzy giggled.

“It’s alright.” Mr. Kite said. Lizzy smiled and ran around. He smiled as he watched her.

****

Anna, Julia, Brian, and Martin all left Sun King and Her Majesty’s house and joined in the middle of town with the rest of the townsfolk who had seen the sun come out and decided to join in the festivities. Everyone was singing and cheering.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked Anna. She smiled as she looked up at the pretty sky. It had never been so blue or the clouds so white. The air finally felt warm.

“A dark cloud has been lifted off of us.” Anna said. “This is a great day!”

“Great!” Martin said. Then he looked at Brian. “How are we supposed to get home?”

To Be Continued...


End file.
